Por um Sonho Além da Realidade
by Nayome Isuy
Summary: Prometida para um e apaixonada por outro. Entre o dever e o coração qual Kagome escolherá? InuYasha e Kagome serão capazes de ficar juntos? E o que as pedras têm a ver com isso? Nem queira saber xD inukag mirsan.
1. Entre assaltos e moedas

**Por um Sonho além da Realidade**

_Por.Nayome Isuy_

**Disclaimer: InuYasha não me pertence, deixo todos os créditos à Rumiko Takahashi.**

**- - Falas**

" " **Pensamentos **

**( ) Comentários da autora**

**Capítulo 01 – Entre assaltos e moedas**

-Ei, eu to ouvindo um barulho.

-De quê?

-Sei lá, ainda ta muito longe.

-Acha que é algum viajante?

-Não sei, provavelmente.

-A pé?

-Fica quieto, deixa eu me concentrar.

-E então?

-Cala boca, Miroku! – o jovem agachado perto de uma moita reclamou com o moreno.

-Desculpa, é que essa expectativa me mata.

-Sei...

-InuYasha?

-Quê?

-Acredita mesmo que alguém vai passar aqui ainda hoje?

-Miroku! Eu acabei de dizer que to ouvindo um barulho! – InuYasha exclamou nervoso, voltando sua concentração para a estrada de terra que levava para a cidade. A estrada era cercada por uma pequena floresta, o que era muito conveniente para o plano dos dois.

-Eu sei, mas, às vezes, era algum animal, nunca se sabe, não é?

-Não era um animal...

-Ei!

-Fica quieto!

-Mas eu também to ouvindo! – Miroku comentou feliz abaixando-se ao lado do rapaz de cabelo prateado. InuYasha apenas girou os olhos de forma entediada.

-É uma carruagem.

-Nosso dia de sorte!

-Vai lá pra estrada e pára ela. –InuYasha falou escondendo-se mais no meio do mato.

-Ta. – Miroku levantou-se, tirou as folhas que estavam grudadas em sua calça e posicionou-se no meio da pequena estrada. Esperou mais um pouco e logo pôde ver a silhueta da carruagem se aproximando aos pequenos trotes dos cavalos que puxavam-na.

Miroku começou a balançar os braços fazendo um sinal para que a carruagem parasse. O cocheiro puxou as rédeas parando para falar com o jovem.

-O que está havendo? – Uma voz masculina soou de dentro da carruagem.

-Nada, apenas um indigente. Só vou ver o que ele quer. – o cocheiro respondeu e virou-se para o rapaz – o que quer?

-Perdoe-me por interromper sua viagem, senhor.

-Fale logo o que quer. Estamos com pressa!

InuYasha levantou-se sorrateira e discretamente e foi aproximando-se da carruagem sem que ninguém percebesse. Olhou dentro do transporte e viu que só tinha um homem de aparência importante lá, sorriu satisfeito enquanto ouvia Miroku falar:

-Eu estava me perguntando se o senhor pretende continuar por essa estrada.

-É claro, está vendo alguma outra estrada por aqui?

-Hm, foi o que imaginei... – Miroku falou dramaticamente.

InuYasha em um movimento rápido e súbito entrou na carruagem e tampou a boca do homem antes que ele pudesse pedir por ajuda.

-O que há? – o cocheiro perguntou apressado.

-Bom, eu se fosse você não iria por aqui não... Mas, quem sou eu para impedi-lo, não é? – falou com um suspiro teatral.

-Fale o que há de uma vez!

InuYasha pegou um pano que estava preso a sua cintura e rapidamente amarrou-o sobre a boca do homem, impedindo-o de falar.

-Bom, é que aqui não é uma estrada muito segura, tem muitas pedras, eu odeio pedras... – Miroku falou olhando a porta da carruagem esperando InuYasha sair. Estava começando a ficar nervoso com a demora do outro rapaz.

-Pedras?

-Sim, muitas! – InuYasha ouviu Miroku falar. "Meu Deus, esse Miroku nem pra enrolar alguém serve..."

-ORA, meu senhor, faça-me o favor, foi para isso que me parou?

-Não! É claro que não!

-Pra que, então?

InuYasha resolveu se apressar, logo o cocheiro não continuaria ouvindo o rapaz.

-Passa o dinheiro! – InuYasha ordenou.

O homem o olhou assustado.

-Vamos logo, eu não tenho o dia inteiro!

O homem levou a mão ao bolso e tirou um saquinho de veludo e entregou a InuYasha, que ao pegar sacudiu para ouvir o barulho das moedas. Parecia haver uma boa quantia ali dentro. Satisfeito, InuYasha, pegou uma corda e começou a amarrar as mãos e os pés do homem.

-Eu só queria te avisar que... – Ao ver InuYasha saindo da carruagem, Miroku sorriu confiante. – Vá com cuidado, nessa estrada... _Há muitos ladrões_ – acrescentou sombriamente e saiu da frente da carruagem, distanciando-se.

O cocheiro ficou assustado com o jovem e rapidamente bateu as rédeas nos cavalos fazendo com que eles começassem um galope, a carruagem foi chacoalhando graças a grande quantidade de pedras no caminho, mas nem por isso o cocheiro diminuiu.

Miroku caiu na gargalhado quando se aproximou de InuYasha.

-E aí? Pego o dinheiro?

-Claro – InuYasha sorriu sacudindo o saquinho de moedas arrancando um sorriso de Miroku.

-Uau, quanto você acha que tem aí? Parece que tem bem umas 5 moedas de ouro!

-Deve ser em torno disso mesmo – disse InuYasha tirando as moedas para conta-las.

-Tivemos sorte hoje!

InuYasha amarrou o saquinho no cinto e parou para observar a estrada novamente.

-Ei, vem vindo alguém...

Miroku sorriu para o rapaz entendendo exatamente o que isso significava. Mais moedas de ouro. Com certeza era o seu dia de sorte.

0000

Suaves raios de sol tocavam-lhe a pele macia, as bochechas levemente rosadas, os fios negros que brilhavam castanho. Descansava tranquilamente a forma de uma jovem moça, sentada em uma cadeira perto da janela aberta. Um livro de romance pousado no colo.

A porta do quarto foi aberta lentamente, por onde a criada entrou com passos leves. Aparentava ser apenas um pouco mais velha que a garota perto da janela. A serviçal recolheu uma bandeja de chá na cabeceira da cama e se aproximou da jovem adormecida. Chamou-a algumas vezes e logo ela abriu os belos olhos azuis.

-Perdão por acordá-la, senhorita Kagome. – a criada pediu – mas vosso pai deseja sua presença para o jantar. Pediu que viesse chamá-la, para avisar que daqui a pouco estará sendo servido.

-Hm? Já é hora do jantar? – a jovem perguntou sonolenta, fechando o livro e pondo-o sobre mesa. A criada apenas assentiu. – ora, que estranho, dormi tanto assim?

-Sim, a senhorita parecia cansada quando entrei em vosso quarto, não tive coragem de acordá-la antes. – a criada respondeu com um sorriso.

-Ah, ontem à noite acabei me distraindo enquanto lia, perdi a noção do tempo, fui me recolher um pouco tarde.

-A senhorita realmente gosta muito de ler, não é? Cada dia está com um livro diferente... – a criada comentou recolhendo alguns vestidos usados para lavar.

-Bom, nada melhor que um livro para passar o tempo. Além do mais, comovo-me com histórias de amor... Gostaria de saber se algum dia serei capaz de amar e ser amada por alguém de forma tão incondicional. - a jovem comentou sonhadora, admirando a capa do livro.

-Mas, a senhorita não está noiva do Senhor Houjo Imiou?

-Por favor, Ayame, não me lembre do senhor Imiou. Sabe bem que não sou a favor de tal casamento. Mal o conheço. Não sei como mamãe e papai concordaram com tamanho absurdo.

-Se me permite dizer, senhorita Kagome, acho que o senhor Imiou é um ótimo partido. Quem sabe a senhorita não seria feliz com ele?

-Veja bem, Ayame, a questão não é se ele é ou deixa de ser um bom partido, é só que... Eu sempre sonhei que um dia me casaria com um homem pelo qual eu fosse perdidamente apaixonada. – Kagome suspirou. – Mas eu não sinto nem metade do que pensei que eu fosse sentir.

-Perdão, senhorita, mas o que pensou que sentiria?

-Ora, Ayame, eu não sei, descobriria assim que sentisse. Com certeza seria um sentimento totalmente novo. – A criada ficou confusa com a resposta e Kagome completou - o que uma donzela sente quando encontra seu príncipe, foi assim que pensei que me sentiria.

-Ahh...

-Bom, melhor eu me apressar, papai já deve estar nervoso com a minha demora.

0000

Kagome entrou na grande e luxuosa sala de jantar da família Higurashi. Seu pai já estava sentado à mesa, junto de Kikyou, sua irmã mais velha. Ela e Kagome eram muito parecidas, ambas possuíam longos cabelos negros, apesar dos de Kikyou serem mais lisos e macios. No entanto, apesar da semelhança, na personalidade eram duas pessoas totalmente antagônicas.

Kikyou seguia as regras da sociedade a risca, não se permitia errar, desejava se tornar uma mãe de família perfeita. Sua beleza atraía muitos pretendentes, mas ela desejava algo melhor. Queria se casar com um homem invejado pela sociedade e, claro, possuidor de muitos bens, já que se considerava uma mulher de muitos dotes.

Sua mãe estava conversando com uma das criadas, dando instruções para o jantar. Logo que viu Kagome, mandou servir e foi se sentar à mesa.

-Licença – Kagome disse ao se sentar junto da família.

-Uma boa mãe de família nunca se atrasa para sentar à mesa com seus parentes... – sua mãe comentou.

-Perdão, estava lendo um livro e acabei caindo no sono. Ayame foi me chamar. – Kagome comentou.

-Kagome, você mais parece que vive em outro planeta. Nunca atenta ao que acontece ao seu redor, sempre lendo esses livros de romance que aluga naquela espelunca que chamam de biblioteca – Kikyou disse em tom reprovador, enquanto comia um pedaço de peru.

-Não vivo em outro mundo, Kikyou, mas se quer saber, esse é o único jeito que arranjei para suportar essa realidade. Sinceramente ainda não me conformo de ter de me casar com o senhor Imiou.

-Já discutimos sobre o seu casamento com Houjo, Kagome. – seu pai respondeu, subitamente se intrometendo na conversa. Parecia um pouco nervoso ao ver que Kagome continuava resistindo às suas ordens. – Pare de reclamar e aceite, é para o seu próprio bem. Houjo será um excelente marido, é um homem de muitas virtudes, deveria estar contente por ele se interessar por você.

"Eu devo estar pagando por algum pecado que cometi..." Kagome pensou triste, após a resposta do pai.

-Talvez Kikyou esteja certa, talvez ler esses livros esteja te fazendo mal. Kagome, você deve saber diferenciar uma história do que é real. Esse amor citado em romances que você tanto lê não existe. – sua mãe comentou, tomando um gole de seu vinho.

-É claro que existe! Se alguém escreveu é porque já sentiu ou já ouviu falar, não pode ter surgido do nada! – Kagome protestou inconformada. – E eu não estou falando de amor... Mas, ah, não sei, às vezes, acho o Houjo tão... Sem graça... Ele não me proporciona nada.

-Ora, Kagome, Houjo é um grande cavalheiro. O que mais deseja do rapaz? – senhora Higurashi perguntou.

-Ah, mamãe, eu queria me casar com alguém que só de me ver já estivesse feliz. Ao abraçá-lo eu me sentiria segura como se nada pudesse me atingir. E quando ele me olhasse seus olhos brilhariam como chamas—

-Kagome, não tem nenhum pudor?! – Kikyou perguntou subitamente batendo a mão na mesa. - Moças de família não devem pensar assim sobre um rapaz!

-Exatamente, onde já se viu? Uma jovem solteira como você querendo que um homem a olhe com chamas nos olhos, ora, por favor! – senhor Higurashi a repreendeu.

-Querido, acho que é melhor apressarmos o casamento... Se Kagome continuar com tais pensamentos ela pode acabar se perdendo, e depois disso nenhum homem de bem irá querer se casar com ela. – senhora Higurashi comentou apreensiva.

-O quê? – Kagome exclamou. – isso é um exagero, mãe!

- Exagero nada. Já vi muitas moças que pensavam assim acabarem em bordeis, não quero isso para você, minha filha.

-Perdi a fome. – Kagome exclamou se levantando e se retirando da sala. Ah, como queria descontar sua raiva em alguém.

0000

-Imbecil!

-O quê?

-Você. Você é um imbecil!

- Por quê?

-Não serve pra nada.

-Ei, não foi minha culpa.

-Foi sim.

-Não foi.

-Foi!

-Não foi!

-Caramba, já disse que foi!

-Pois eu digo que foi SUA culpa!

-O quê? Ficou doido, Miroku?

-É, é isso aí! Foi sua culpa!

-Por quê?

-Você não passou sensação de poder, entende? Tipo, eu sou bom, tenta me desafiar. – Miroku falou se sentando na estrada, o que lhe causou algumas dores nas costas.

-Miroku, acho que você não ta bem não, primeiro pedras, agora esse papo estranho aí... – InuYasha falou se levantando do chão onde estivera deitado até as dores passarem.

-Não, InuYasha, eu to falando sério!

-Ah, claro...

-Um crime bem realizado depende dos bandidos serem malvados e darem medo nas pessoas! Se o cara chega falando: "vai dá tudo certo, eu só quero o seu dinheiro..." você acha que o refém respeita? Que nada!

-Miroku, quando é que eu não fui malvado o suficiente?? Deixa de viagem! Eu fui mal, mas mesmo que eu fosse maléfico não ia dar certo! Deixo esse crédito para você, que estrago tudo! – InuYasha reclamou se distanciando, seguindo pela estrada de volta para a cidade. Miroku se levantou e correu atrás do outro rapaz.

-Você foi fraco.

-Quando? – InuYasha perguntou bufando.

-Você disse "quero o seu dinheiro! Me dá." Por acaso você vê maldade nessa frase? Só faltou um "por favor" no final e aí a coisa desandava toda.

-Cala a boca, Miroku.

-Você tinha que ter falado "passa a grana, otário!" sentiu o poder?? Em cada palavrinhas você sente! InuYasha essa frase emana poder! Eu fico todo arrepiado! – Miroku comentou. InuYasha olhou para o rapaz desconfiado.

-Você é homem, né?

-EII!

-Foi só pra confirmar...

-Hah hah, muito engraçado. – Miroku comentou cínico.

-Miroku, não tem essa de poder de frase, ou o que seja... Acontece que você é um imbecil! A gente marca de assaltar os viajantes e você não trás nem uma faca! Com o que você planejava se defender caso acontecesse o que aconteceu? Com pedras?

-Ei, como é que eu não pensei nisso na hora?? Olha só, elas bem debaixo do meu pé e eu apanhei à toa...

-Você não tem salvação mesmo...

-Pense pelo lado positivo...

-Não tem lado positivo! O cara ainda levo as moedas de ouro que a gente tinha conseguido! Depois de tanto esforço assaltando, A GENTE FOI ASSALTADO! Sabe o quanto isso é ridículo?

-Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso desse jeito... – o rapaz comentou pensativo.

-É, pois é, né...

-Ah, InuYasha, amanhã a gente recupera esse dinheiro, aposto que vão passar muitos viajantes por essa estrada... Daí você pode usar a frase poderosa que eu te ensinei e eu trago uma pilha de pedras pra nos defender.

-Miroku! FACA! F-A-C-A! Sabe o que é isso?

-Ta, ta, uma faca... Mas ainda acho que pedras seriam mais eficientes...

0000

-Senhor Higurashi? – Um servo chamou da porta do escritório.

-Sim? – O senhor perguntou, desviando o olhar da papelada a sua frente.

-Tem um policial na porta querendo falar com o senhor, diz que precisa informá-lo sobre uma onda de violência que assola a cidade. – O criado informou – Posso deixar que entre?

-Sim, sim, sirva um café para ele e peça que me espere que logo falarei com ele.

-Sim, senhor. – o jovem saiu fechando a porta.

-Ora, mas o que será isso agora?

0000

Já estava com fome. Não tinha jantado direito e agora teria de procurar algo na cozinha para poder dormir satisfeita. Quando estava passando pela sala ouviu as vozes de pessoas conversando. Estranhou, não parecia ninguém conhecido.

-Hm, temos visitas? Quem será à uma hora dessas? – tomada pela curiosidade, caminhou silenciosamente e se escondeu atrás de alguns móveis, e tentou entender o que diziam.

-Oficial. – ouviu seu pai cumprimentar.

-Senhor Higurashi, boa noite. – o tal oficial respondeu.

-Ah, por favor, sente-se.

-Obrigado.

-Confesso que estou curioso pelo motivo de sua visita. O que aconteceu? Meu criado mencionou uma tal de "onda de violência". O que seria isso?

-Bom, senhor, há alguns dias vêm acontecendo assaltos na estrada da saída da cidade, as fontes que tenho é de que parecem ser dois homens que ou dão informações erradas aos viajantes ou param carruagem com desculpas esfarrapadas. E saqueiam.

-Dão informações erradas? – o senhor repetiu sem compreender. – por que fariam isso? Quero dizer, como é que saqueiam? Por acaso têm uma gangue que os encurralam no fim do caminho?

-Não... – o oficial comentou sem graça. - pelo o que dizem é apenas por diversão mesmo, parece que gostam de ver as pessoas perdidas na floresta...

-O que isso tem haver?

-Bom, eu recebi descrições dos assaltantes... Pelo jeito são dois rapazes bem jovens, e sem muito conhecimento no assunto. Um deles parece ter um estranho fascínio por pedras... – o policial comentou pensativo.

-Pedras?

-Sim, de qualquer forma a descrição bate com a dos jovens que andam dando informações falsas. Portanto, queria pedir que tivesse cuidado quando estiver andando por essas estradas, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer... Não gostaríamos que uma família tão nobre quanto a Higurashi tivesse problemas com a segurança...

-Hm, agradeço a preocupação e as informações... – o senhor Higurashi disse educadamente.

-Foi um prazer, senhor, estamos aqui para garantir a segurança de todos... Desculpe pela hora... Melhor eu ir agora. – O oficial se despediu e a Kagome escutou seu pai leva-lo a porta.

-Assaltantes na estrada? – Kagome pensou apreensiva. – o que ele quis dizer com "fascínio por pedras"? Ai, melhor nem pensar.

Kagome se levantou e correu para a cozinha, antes que seu pai percebesse que ela estivera ouvindo a conversa. Mas passou a noite pensando na tal história. Aquela cidade sempre fora tão pacata. Nunca pensou que houvesse algum crime de verdade. Pelo visto estava enganada.

0000

O céu já estava escuro quando alcançaram a cidade. As ruas estavam vazias e mal iluminadas, a feira já tinha acabado e provavelmente todos já haviam se recolhido. Cansados, doloridos e humilhados, InuYasha e Miroku seguiam para casa, a fim de um merecido descanso.

Ao avistarem a pequena e simples casinha, sorriram satisfeitos e usaram as suas últimas energias.

-Miroku, lembre-me da próxima vez de não irmos para tão longe da cidade... – InuYasha comentou entrando na casa e se jogando no pequeno sofá que se encontrava perto da parede.

-Ah, ta bom – o jovem respondeu arfando.

-Droga, todo esse esforço e a gente se deu mal. Não conseguimos nem uma moedinha... – InuYasha resmungou.

-Já disse, InuYasha, amanhã é um novo dia! Ânimo!

-Sei...

Após um período de silêncio os dois começaram a ouvir passos, e logo uma jovem de longos cabelos castanhos apareceu na porta da pequena salinha.

-InuYasha, você demorou! E está imundo!

-Tivemos um contratempo, Sango, meu amor! – Miroku se apressou a cortejar a jovem.

-O que ainda faz aqui, Miroku? Não tem casa, não? Mais parece que vive aqui, sempre está aqui...

-Ora, Sango, eu sou um pretendente de primeira, preciso mostrar presença aos meus adversários. – Sango apenas suspirou.

-Hm, sei... Então... Cadê o dinheiro de hoje? – Sango perguntou mudando de assunto.

-Pois é, Sangozinha, aconteceu uma coisa muito engraçada com ele... – Miroku respondeu sorrindo.

-Miroku, eu não vou achar graça até ter esse dinheiro na minha mão... Passa pra cá! – ela disse estendendo a mão de forma autoritária.

-Se eu dissesse que a gente não ta com ele você ficaria muito brava? – o moreno perguntou com um sorrisinho sem graça.

-Muito, Miroku! Muito mesmo! É bom que isso não tenha acontecido! – A jovem praticamente gritou e tinha uma olhar assassino. Miroku correu até InuYasha.

-Vai lá! Controla a sua irmã, antes que ela queira me matar! Não sei por que ela sempre me escolhe para extravasar a raiva...

-Calma aí, Sango, a gente não teve um dia muito bom... – InuYasha comentou desanimado.

-E quem disse que eu ligo? Você é um irresponsável, InuYasha, não consegue trazer dinheiro pra casa! Desse jeito vamos passar fome, a herança que nosso pai nos deixou mal deu para pagar a padaria de hoje!

-Olha aqui, eu me esforço, ta? Mas que culpa eu tenho se ninguém me oferece um emprego? Nessa cidade todo mundo só pensa em si mesmo!

-Ué, você não tinha arrumado um emprego? – a jovem perguntou confusa.

-Ahn?

-É, quero dizer, de onde tem tirado o dinheiro que tem trazido essa última semana pra casa?

-Bom, não é um emprego...

-Mas eu pensei que...

-Pensou errado.

-InuYasha... – Sango chamou irritada.

-Quê?

-De onde vem esse dinheiro?! – Sango exclamou subitamente.

-Bom, gente, foi ótimo vê-los, mas já ta meio tarde e eu acho que vou indo... – Miroku comentou disfarçadamente enquanto se aproximava da porta.

-MIROKU, QUIETO ONDE ESTÁ! Eu sei que você está envolvido! Você sempre tem culpa, não tente fugir. Essa sua cara de safado não me engana.

-Safado? Eu? Ora, Sangozinha, deve estar enganada...

-Fica quieto, e senta ali! – falou indicando o sofá. – Os dois podem começar a explicar essa história, que a gente tem a noite toda... – InuYasha suspirou e decidiu abrir o jogo.

-Ok, Sango, você venceu. Eu e o Miroku temos procurado emprego todos os dias, mas ninguém parece disposto em contratar a gente. A gente tava precisando da grana, então eu tive uma idéia...

-VIU?! Viu, Sango? Ele é o mentor do crime, ele me persuadiu e me corrompeu com sua impureza maligna! Eu tentei resistir bravamente, mas também preciso de dinheiro! E acabei perecendo e sendo corrompido por minha própria ambição... – Miroku se defendeu de forma dramática.

-Acabou? – Sango perguntou. E Miroku assentiu sem graça. – continue, InuYasha.

-Enfim convenhamos, a estrada da entrada da cidade não é nem um pouco vigiada, e os viajantes passam por lá sempre tão felizes e despreocupados, sacudindo suas moedinhas... Era uma oportunidade perfeita. Enfiamo-nos no meio do mato e passamos a assaltar quem passava por lá, foi assim que conseguimos dinheiro.

-Então, são vocês! – Sango exclamou – está correndo um boato pela cidade que a floresta está infestada de ladrões. Um maníaco por pedras anda parando as carruagens na estrada, enquanto outro rapaz entra na carruagem e rouba o dinheiro do passageiro e o deixa amarrado lá.

-Pois é, somos nós, mas essa parte aí de maníaco por pedra você pergunta pro Miroku... – InuYasha comentou um pouco desconfiado. Sango olhou para Miroku e o jovem deu um sorrisinho sem graça.

-Bom, disseram também que esses assaltantes dão informações erradas para os viajantes, para que eles se percam na floresta, apenas por diversão. – Sango comentou – pra que isso? Que lucros trás?

-Ah, nenhum, não foi intencional... Eu e o Miroku ainda estávamos terminando de elaborar o plano, quando esse viajante apareceu pedindo informações. Ele ter ficado perdido é devido ao fato de nem para dar informações o Miroku servir... Ele conseguiu a proeza de ler o mapa ao contrário... – InuYasha comentou entediado.

-Mentira! – Miroku gritou se erguendo. – Aquele viajante me confundiu! Ora, onde já se viu um mapa tão cheio de linhas! Então eu disse pra ele "amigo, esse seu mapa ta errado, se você seguir por esse caminho e virar à esquerda você vai chegar a uma cidade, lá o senhor poderá se informar melhor...". Eu salvei aquele cidadão perdido!

-Até teria salvado se a cidade não ficasse à direita... – InuYasha comentou.

-Detalhes, meu caro, detalhes...

-Enfim, o que deu errado hoje? Vocês estão todos sujos e bagunçados... – Sango interrompeu.

-Bom, hoje era para ser o dia que traríamos mais dinheiro pra casa, se não fosse pelo Miroku...

-Já disse que a culpa não foi minha!

-Tínhamos conseguido 5 moedas de ouro. Quando ouvimos a aproximação de mais viajantes. Eram dois homens, eu me escondi e Miroku foi fazer a abordagem, mas quando eu fui segurar os dois, um deles me viu e me atacou antes... O idiota do Miroku não tinha levado arma pra me ajudar e então levamos uma surra e ainda fomos assaltados...

-Pera aí, deixa-me ver se entendi direito, vocês foram assaltar e acabaram sendo assaltados? – Sango perguntou tentando conter o riso.

-Não teve graça, Sango... Levaram as moedas que tinhamos conseguido...

-Sinto muito, InuYasha, mas não posso me controlar, é ridículo demais... – Sango comentou entre risos.

-É ótimo vê-la feliz, Sango, mas essa situação não é muito agradável. – Miroku comentou sem graça.

-Vocês dois são uns incompetentes! – a jovem exclamou subitamente – não acredito que tiveram em mãos tanto dinheiro e foram assaltados! É como dizem mesmo, se quer que um serviço saia bem feito, faça você mesmo.

-O que quer dizer, Sangozinha?

-Quero dizer, Miroku, que amanhã eu vou com vocês, para me certificar de que não sejam assaltados de novo... – InuYasha e Miroku trocaram olhares, no entanto não disseram nada.

00000000

**N.A. Olá para todos!**

**Sim, sim, minha mais nova obra! XD Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo. Peço que, por favor, deixem suas opiniões em reviews, e que se quiseram fazer alguma pergunta me mandem e-mails que eu prometo responder todos.**

**Meu email: quiser me adicionar no msn, por favor, avise por uma review ou email, porque eu não aceito sem saber quem é. **

**Quero agradecer à Nath Bella (maninha 3), Agatha Sumiragi e Mari Malfoy.**

**Tentarei postar a continuação em um período freqüente.**

**Não quero que se repita a minha fama de apenas começar e não terminar fics XD**

**Acho que essa fic terminarei porque pretendo faze-la pequena.**

**Muito obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram.**

**Beijos**

**Nayome Isuy**


	2. Por vestidos e visitas

**Capítulo 02 – Por vestidos e visitas**

A jovem despertou com os pequenos raios de sol que passavam pela cortina. Espreguiçou-se tentando espantar o sono, sentia-se cansada, como se não tivesse dormido direito. O que era bem verdade, já que passara a noite pensando nos tais assaltantes da estrada. Naturalmente não se sentia a vontade quando passava por entre as árvores, agora sabendo sobre esse fato teria mais um motivo para ficar nervosa.

Kagome se levantou, colocou um lindo vestido azul e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Seu pai ainda estava à mesa tomando um café enquanto examinava alguns papéis.

-Bom dia – cumprimentou o pai dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha e se sentando em uma das cadeiras.

-Bom dia, filha.

-Onde está mamãe e Kikyou?

-Ah, estão se arrumando, já tomaram o café. Elas vão à cidade daqui a pouco, parece que querem ir à feira. Kikyou vai encomendar outro vestido.

-Ah, então acho melhor me apressar para poder acompanhá-las. – Kagome comentou comendo rapidamente um sanduíche e tomando seu copo de leite.

-Faça isso... Aproveite e ajude a sua mãe decidir o que iremos servir no jantar. – o senhor Higurashi comentou distraído.

-Jantar? Por quê? Teremos visitas?

-Ora, Kagome, que pergunta. Seu noivo vem fazer a corte essa noite... – ele desviou o olhar dos papéis para fitar a jovem.

-Ah, tinha me esquecido... – comentou triste. – bom, melhor eu ir logo.

E com isso saiu da sala deixando o senhor Higurashi observando o portal vazio.

0000

-Tem certeza de que quer realmente fazer isso, Sango? – InuYasha perguntou pela vigésima vez naquela manhã enquanto seguiam pela estrada. Todos os três vestiam roupas estranhas para que não pudessem ser reconhecidos.

-InuYasha, se me perguntar a mesma coisa mais uma vez eu não responderei por mim... – a jovem avisou caminhando.

-Ta, desculpa, só não queria que você se arrependesse depois. – o rapaz comentou. – Ei, cadê o Miroku?

-Ué, ele estava logo atrás da gente. – Sango respondeu parando para procurar pelo moreno. – Hm, não é ele lá atrás abaixado no meio da estrada?

-Acho que sim, bom parece com ele.

-O que ele está fazendo?

-Sei lá... Sango, é o Miroku, é impossível descobrir o que ele está pensando... Se é que ele pensa. O que eu acho meio improvável.

-InuYasha, não seja mal com ele. – Sango comentou com um suspiro.

-Ta, ta... Vamos indo. Logo, logo ele alcança a gente.

-Ta.

Eles caminharam um pouco mais, até chegarem a uma parte da estrada que era cercada por pequenas moitas e altas árvores, um ótimo lugar para se esconderem.

-Perfeito. – Sango comentou admirando o local.

-Certo, nós nos escondemos aqui, enquanto o Miroku pára a carruagem ou carroça ali.

-Entendido. Acho que pode dar certo, só não podemos cometer nenhum erro...

-Isso é meio difícil com o Miroku por perto.

-InuYasha, apesar de eu concordar, eu acho que ele não faz isso intencionalmente. Digamos que ele é apenas um pouco desajeitado.

-Hah! Muito desajeito você quer dizer...

-É, talvez um pouquinho... – ela comentou pensativa.

-Enfim, agora, cadê o infeliz do Miroku?

-Ali ó... – Sango falou apontando para o rapaz que vinha caminhando se abaixando várias vezes – o que ele está fazendo?

-Não sei... Ele parece... Eu não acredito. – InuYasha falou inconformado.

-O quê?

-O idiota está catando pedras.

-Pra quê? – Sango perguntou confusa.

-E eu vou saber? Ele nunca foi disso, esses dias que ele cismou com essas pedras idiotas...

-Acho que já sei por que o chamam de maníacos das pedras... – a jovem comentou cínica.

-Não me fale em pedras, esse assunto já está me enchendo... – InuYasha comentou com a irmã - Miroku, seu desgraçado, vem aqui e larga essas pedras!

O rapaz não largou as pedras, no entanto foi correndo até InuYasha, para ver o que ele queria.

-O que estava fazendo?

-Pegando algumas pedras, InuYasha, elas podem ser úteis! – o moreno comentou satisfeito colocando-as no chão.

-Ta, cadê sua faca? Você trouxe, não é?

-Trouxe, ta aqui. – falou mostrando o cabo da pequena arma. InuYasha suspirou aliviado.

-'timo. Agora vamos nos esconder antes que chegue algum viajante.

-Certo! – Os três correram para trás das moitas e ficaram esperando para fazer a abordagem. Quem sabe teriam mais sorte hoje.

0000

A família Higurashi estava toda reunida do lado de fora da casa esperando pelo cocheiro. Ayame estava acompanhando as damas, já que o senhor Higurashi não poderia ir para a cidade naquela manhã. Quando o cocheiro finalmente chegou, senhor Higurashi apressou-se em dar-lhe instruções.

-Não pare com nenhum estranho pelo caminho – comentou preocupado. A casa da família Higurashi era, na verdade, uma grande mansão que se localizava um pouco afastada da cidade. E a pequena estrada que levava à cidadezinha era justamente a que estava havendo os assaltos. – Não diminua a velocidade, você não pode dar chance aos bandidos...

-Sim, senhor, prometo trazer as damas a salvo para casa.

-Conto com você...

-Certo – O cocheiro assentiu e esperou até que a senhora Higurashi, Kikyou, Kagome e Ayame estivessem acomodadas e deu a partida.

0000

-Ei, to ouvindo um barulho.

-De quê?

-Sei lá, ainda ta muito longe.

-Acha que é algum viajante?

-Não sei, provavelmente.

Sango observava InuYasha e Miroku conversarem aos sussurros atrás da moita, parecia uma conversa muito rotineira para eles.

-Cala a boca, Miroku.

-InuYasha?

-Quê?

-Eu to com uma sensação de dejà vu...

InuYasha resolveu ignorar o comentário.

-InuYasha, é uma carruagem, não é? – Sango perguntou interrompendo – eu também estou ouvindo...

-Vai lá, Miroku, eles já devem estar chegando.

-Ta, lá vou eu! – Miroku falou animando saindo do meio das plantas e parando no meio da estrada.

O som do galope dos cavalos foi aumentando e logo eles puderam ver uma carruagem bem distante surgir no horizonte. Miroku pigarreou e começou a balançar os braços sinalizando para a carruagem que parasse. O cocheiro pareceu se assustar e Miroku continuou no meio da pista pedindo que parasse.

-InuYasha... – Sango sussurrou – é minha impressão ou a carruagem aumentou a velocidade ao invés de diminuir?

-Não é sua impressão, Sango...

-Por favor! Pare! – Miroku exclamou convicto. Mas a carruagem não diminuiu. – Pare! Pare! – continuou gritando.

-Eu acho que não vai funcionar... – a jovem cochichou. A carruagem cada vez mais rápida e próxima.

-Droga!

-Por que o Miroku não sai da frente? Será que ele não percebeu que ela não vai parar?

-P-PARE! – Miroku gaguejou.

-Miroku, seu idiota! Sai daí! Você vai ser atropelado! – InuYasha, subitamente, levantou-se e gritou para o amigo. O cocheiro fazia com que os cavalos correrem cada vez mais rápido e tinha um olhar maligno no rosto.

-PARE!!! – gritou pela última vez, a carruagem quase em cima dele, ele se jogou para o lado antes que fosse atropelado – EI, SEU DESGRAÇADO! VOCÊ IA ME ATROPELAR! – Miroku gritou e viu apenas o cocheiro dar uma risadinha maléfica.

-Miroku! Você está bem?? – Sango perguntou enquanto corria na direção do amigo caido na estrada.

-Sango! É você, meu amor? – Miroku perguntou teatralmente.

-Eu estou aqui! Você vai ficar bem!

InuYasha parou do lado dos dois, apenas os observando.

-Como é bom ouvir sua doce voz... – o moreno falou.

-Miroku, resista, por favor!

-Sango, que luz é essa? É tão forte... – ele comentou com um suspiro.

-Miroku, seu desgraçado, não vá para a luz! – InuYasha exclamou se ajoelhando ao lado do amigo.

-Não tem problema, eu já aproveitei muito a vida...

-Miroku! – Sango exclamou com lágrimas, ajoelhada ao lado do jovem. Ele fechou os olhos. –Miroku!! – Sango gritou desesperada, no entanto quando sentiu uma mão boba tocar-lhe as partes traseiras uma incrível raiva a dominou. – Ora, seu...!!! Eu mesma vou mandar você pro inferno!

-Calma, Sango! Olha, eu to bem! É um milagre! – Miroku exclamou se levantando.

-Eu te mato, safado! – Gritou se levantando também e correndo atrás do jovem.

-Calma, Sango, foi só uma brincadeirinha!

0000

Finalmente avistaram a pequena cidade. Estava bastante movimentada, e a feira já parecia estar aberta. O cocheiro parou na frente da feira e desceu para ajudar as damas a descerem.

-O que houve durante o caminho? – senhora Higurashi perguntou.

-Perdão, madame. Mas houve um inconveniente. Um indigente maluco nos perseguiu! Queria vos assaltar! Então, como bom cidadão de bem que sou, acelerei e quase peguei o maldito.

-Oh! Meu marido certamente ficará sabendo de seu feito para nos proteger – senhora Higurashi comentou com um sorriso que o cocheiro retribuiu.

-É, mamãe, mas agora estou enjoada... – Kagome comentou um pouco tonta.

-Vou compra algo para a senhorita beber... – Ayame avisou seguindo para uma das barraquinhas da feira.

-Não seja ingrata, minha filha, ele nos salvou dos perversos bandidos...

-Vamos logo, mamãe... Quero passar na costureira. – Kikyou comentou.

-Certo. Espere-nos aqui. – Senhora Higurashi avisou o cocheiro.

-Sim, madame.

0000

-Diga-me, por que ainda estamos fazendo isso? – Miroku comentou com um suspiro, agachado atrás da moita, enquanto os dois irmãos olhavam a estrada.

-Por que ainda não conseguimos o dinheiro! – Sango falou nervosa.

-Vamos embora, eu to parecendo carne moída... – Miroku choramingou.

-Pára de reclamar! Você mereceu isso.

-Sangozinha, você sabe ser muito má quando quer...

-Chega, Miroku! Fica quieto! Desse jeito você vai denunciar a nossa posição! – InuYasha reclamou.

-Desculpa...

Miroku suspirou e permaneceu quieto olhando para as pedras que havia catado no caminho.

-No meio do caminho havia uma pedra... – Miroku citou dramaticamente. A jovem o olhou, preocupada, talvez ela tivesse batido nele com muita força.

Ela resolveu voltar sua atenção para a estrada, junto de InuYasha. A floresta subitamente ficou silenciosa, o único barulho era o do vento soprando por entre as árvores. Quando um som destoou do conjunto. Miroku olhou ao redor e ouviu um rosnado baixo.

-InuYasha, pára de rosnar que ta me irritando! – o moreno reclamou.

-Ow, não sou eu, seu idiota! – InuYasha respondeu batendo no rapaz.

-Aiii! Pega leve. – ele reclamou e novamente o rosnado soou pela floresta – Sango?

-Miroku! Como ousa perguntar a uma dama como eu, se eu rosno?! – a jovem exclamou nervosa.

-Ué, se não foram vocês dois, quem foi?

Os três se viraram subitamente e começaram a procurar pela fonte dos rosnados. E para o desespero dos três, eles vêem uma moita logo atrás deles se mexendo estranhamente. Sango agarra o braço do moreno, apreensiva.

-O-o que q-que vocês acham que é?? – ela sussurrou nervosa.

-Talvez seja um javali... – Miroku comentou pensativo. Os dois olharam para o rapaz – Quê?

-Miroku... Javalis não rosnam. – InuYasha comentou sarcástico – achei que devia te avisar...

-Ahhh! Falha minha – o rapaz sorriu sem graça.

De repente um lobo de pelagem cinza meio esbranquiçada, sai de trás da moita. Um olhar assassino no rosto. Sango deu um gritinho agarrando Miroku pelo pescoço quase o enforcando.

-C-c-calma, Sango, eu vou te proteger! – o moreno avisou. Os três se levantaram e ficaram parados para não assustar o animal. – Q-Quietinho, lobinho... a-a-a gente já ta de saída.

-Miroku, eu acho que não ta dando certo... – InuYasha sussurrou.

-Ahhhhhh! – Sango gritou e saiu correndo, fazendo com que InuYasha saísse correndo atrás da irmã.

-Oh ow... Ahhh! – Miroku saiu correndo atrás dos dois e o lobo correndo atrás deles. Foi quando teve uma idéia maravilhosa. Pegou a pedra que tinha guardado cuidadosamente no bolso e jogou-a na cabeça do animal, com uma mira certeira. O lobo ficou meio tonto e permaneceu parado por um tempo.

-Isso, Miroku! – A jovem exclamou mais a frente. Miroku voltou a correr e alcançou os dois.

-Ahaa! Eu disse que as minhas pedras são úteis! Agradeça, InuYasha, agradeça, você acabou de ser salvo por uma pedra! – Miroku falava satisfeito, enquanto InuYasha tentava conter a vontade de estrangula-lo. – vamos, vamos, peça desculpas às minhas pedrinhas maravilhosas!

-Cala a boca, Miroku! – o rapaz rosnou. – chega, pra mim já chega, nunca mais volto nessa desgraça de estrada... – InuYasha resmungou enquanto caminhava de volta para a cidade.

-É, talvez você tenha razão... – Sango comentou – mas isso não quer dizer que assaltar seja uma má idéia... Ah, já sei, a gente pode roubar a feira! É só fazer o seguinte... – e a jovem foi contando o seu magnífico plano durante o caminho de volta à cidade. É claro que não o poriam em prática hoje, já que estavam exaustos, mas quem sabe amanhã, não é?

0000

Quando chegaram à cidade estavam cansados, descabelados e com dor de cabeça. A feira parecia mais cheia que o normal e o barulho mais irritante do que de costume.

-Eu to com fome... – Sango choramingou olhando uma das barracas que servia pastéis. – quem dera tivéssemos conseguindo uma moedinha...

-Espera, eu acho que ainda tenho alguma coisa... – InuYasha comentou o que atraiu a atenção da jovem. O rapaz enfiou a mão no bolso e recolheu algumas moedas de bronze que tinham sobrado do último assalto que havia sido bem sucedido. - Você tem alguma coisa, Miroku?

-Hm, deixe-me ver... – ele retirou também algumas moedas e sorriu.

-Acho que dá pra três pastéis... – InuYasha comentou.

-Ah, que bom! Vamos comer então! – ela disse sorridente correndo para a barraquinha, os dois a seguiram, pediram os pastéis, pagaram e decidiram dar uma volta pela feira enquanto comiam. Estavam passando pela rua quando viram uma carruagem parada, ao lado de uma das barracas.

-EI! – Miroku exclamou. – aquele é o homem que tentou me atropelar!

-É ele mesmo... – InuYasha comentou distraído.

-Eu vou lá dizer umas boas verdades pra esse babaca, espere-me aqui!

-Você vai ficar onde está! – Sango falou autoritária – esquece isso, ta? Se você for lá só vai piorar nosso dia, que já foi uma droga.

-Mas, ele—

-Nada de "mas", Miroku. Você vai ficar quietinho aqui. Vamos logo, come o seu pastel. – Sango disse.

Os três comeram o pastel e começaram a passear pela feira. Sango parou em um das barracas para olhar alguns vestidos.

-Sabe qual é a melhor coisa das feiras? – Miroku perguntou maliciosamente para InuYasha.

-Hm?

-As mulheres. Elas adoram fazer compras, olha o tanto de mulher aqui! – Miroku falou animadamente seguindo uma moça para tocar seus atributos. Pouco tempo depois, pôde ser ouvido um som de tapa e um grito feminino, InuYasha não precisou nem olhar para saber o que tinha acontecido.

Ignorou o amigo que ficou choramingando e continuou a andar pela feira, parava em uma ou outra barraca. Não era muito bom passear pela feira sem dinheiro, aquilo só aumentava a vontade de gastar. Foi andando por entre as barracas e acabou encontrando quatro mulheres perto de uma barraca de tecidos.

InuYasha ficou um tempo parado apenas as fitando, havia uma senhora mais velha de porte muito elegante, que olhava a qualidade dos tecidos. Uma jovem com um vestido mais simplório, provavelmente a criada, conversando com uma das jovens que parecia ser a mais nova. E, por último, a que InuYasha julgava mais bela, Kikyou, desde o dia que a vira na cidade pela primeira vez ele se apaixonara pela jovem.

Ela era mais séria e elegante que a mais nova, que parecia ser muito distraída. Sabia de muitos cavalheiros que tiveram suas propostas de casamento rejeitadas pela jovem dama.

-Ora, ora, resolveu seguir meus conselhos? – Miroku comentou parando ao lado do amigo e observando as damas. – qual das quatro você está interessa— Miroku parou ao ver Kikyou – ah, sim já entendi tudo...

-Me deixa em paz, Miroku.

-InuYasha, você tem que parar de pensar nessa Kikyou, ela não é mulher para você... Ela é muito ambiciosa para querer ficar com você... Você não conseguiria lhe dar a vida com que está acostumada nem por um dia.

-Não precisa esfregar isso na minha cara, ta? – InuYasha falou nervoso. – avisa a Sango que eu já fui pra casa...

O rapaz deixou o moreno parado enquanto ele se distanciava seguindo para casa. Miroku suspirou tristemente, sabia que o amigo gostava muito daquela mulher, mas não conseguia entender o que ele via nela.

-Miroku, cadê o InuYasha? – Sango perguntou se aproximando.

-Ele resolveu voltar para casa...

-Por quê? – a jovem perguntou confusa, Miroku apenas indicou Kikyou com a cabeça e Sango entendeu o que havia acontecido. Ela suspirou chateada - Meu irmão precisa superar essa paixão... Isso só o faz sofrer.

-Eu sei, ele parece ficar muito magoado sempre que a vê. – Miroku comentou.

-É porque ele sabe que nunca terá uma chance de verdade com ela.

-Ela me parece tão... Fria? Se é que você me entende...

-Sei o que quer dizer – Sango concordou – bom é melhor eu ir ver como ele está. Depois a gente se fala, Miroku. Ah, obrigada por nos salvar – ela sorriu.

-É sempre um prazer, senhorita – o moreno disse beijando-lhe a mão.

-Sempre um cavalheiro, não é?

-Preciso manter as aparências – ele falou dando uma piscadela. E saiu pela feira cumprimentando as jovens.

0000

Já passava da hora do almoço e nada de voltarem para a casa. Kikyou e senhora Higurashi continuavam na mesma barraca de tecidos tentando escolher o mais apropriado. Kagome já estava cansada de ficar em pé apenas observando, e o barulho da feira estava começando a lhe dar dor de cabeça.

-Mamãe, já estamos indo? – perguntou esperançosa.

-Mãe, definitivamente não devemos comprar aqui, esses tecidos estão caros e são de péssima qualidade. – Kikyou falou, ignorando Kagome.

-Acho que você tem razão... Vamos a uma outra loja. Eu sei de uma de ótima qualidade na rua de cima. – a senhora Higurashi comentou.

-Mãe, eu vou dar uma volta... – Kagome avisou.

-Ah, tudo bem, mas não demore, espere-nos perto da carruagem que já, já estaremos lá – senhora Higurashi avisou.

-Ta.

Kikyou e a senhora Higurashi seguiram na frente, e Ayame logo atrás carregando algumas sacolas. Kagome olhou ao redor e saiu da feira, decidiu ir passear pela praça. Caminhava desanimada olhando as vitrines, admirando os vestidos e jóias a venda. Entrou e uma loja ou em outra, mas não se deu por satisfeita com nada.

-Boa tarde, senhorita. – ouviu a voz de um homem a cumprimentar, ela se virou e se deparou com um rapaz de postura elegante admirando-a. Ele possuía bonitos olhos azuis e tinha o cabelo negro preso a um baixo rabo-de-cavalo.

-Ah, boa tarde. – Kagome sorriu para o rapaz.

-Eu estava me perguntando o que uma jovem tão formosa faz, sozinha, andando pela cidade.

-Ah, estou esperando minha mãe e minha irmã, elas foram encomendar um vestido. Eu não quis acompanhá-las.

-Permita-me me apresentar, sou Kouga...

-Oh, prazer, Kagome Higurashi. – ela cumprimentou o jovem.

-Hm, uma Higurashi... – ele comentou com um sorriso.

-O senhor conhece alguém de minha família? – ela perguntou curiosa.

-Bom, digamos que seu pai seja um grande cliente de minha loja – o rapaz sorriu, enquanto acompanhava a jovem pela rua.

-Ah, então quer dizer que o senhor trabalha em uma loja? – ela perguntou.

-Sim, bom, não é nada grande... – ele comentou pensativo – apenas uma relojoaria.

-Oh, sei como papai adora relógios.

-Por favor, mande lembranças ao senhor Higurashi... – Kouga pediu ao se lembrar do senhor que sempre passava por sua loja quando ia à cidade.

-Ah, sim, mandarei. – Kagome disse educadamente – mas, e o senhor, o que faz aqui? Sua loja não está aberta?

-Eu, acabei de fechá-la para horário de almoço, sei que é tarde, mas só tive uma folguinha agora...

-Ah, sim. Bom, minha mãe já deve ter terminado as compras, tenho de encontrá-la. Foi um prazer, espero vê-lo novamente – a jovem disse se despedindo.

-O prazer foi todo meu. – o rapaz disse beijando-lhe a mão. – Até mais ver.

-Até.

E com isso a jovem atravessou a praça se distanciando cada vez mais. Kouga sorriu satisfeito.

-Um dia ainda me caso com essa mulher – o rapaz disse para si mesmo enquanto continuava sua caminhada.

0000

Quando enfim chegaram à casa da família Higurashi, já era tarde e estava quase na hora do jantar. O que significava que não teria tempo nem de descansar, pois logo Houjo estaria chegando para a ceia. O senhor Higurashi esperava a porta aflito com a demora das moças. Por sorte na volta não tiveram nenhum imprevisto com os tais ladrões da estrada, a única coisa que faltava era ficar enjoada novamente. Se bem que seria uma ótima desculpa para evitar o senhor Imiou.

-Céus, como demoraram! – senhor Higurashi exclamou quando a carruagem parou – vamos, Kagome, apresse-se, seu noivo logo estará chegando. Kaede acabou de me avisar que deixou seu vestido passado em cima de sua cama.

Kaede era uma senhora de idade que trabalhava para família a um bom tempo, era quase como um membro da família. Kagome gostava muito da senhora, desde pequena Kaede dava doces para a jovem sempre que passava pela cozinha, o que a senhora Higurashi não gostava muito. A senhora Kaede era uma cozinheira de primeira e sabia preparar os pratos mais gostosos da região. De tempos em tempos a famílias promovia jantares em sua casa que eram freqüentados pela mais alta sociedade e a senhora Kaede nunca os decepcionara em um de seus jantares.

Kagome entrou em casa e subiu para o quarto para tomar um banho relaxante antes do jantar. Estava muito tensa desde manhã e sabia perfeitamente bem o porquê. Não parara de pensar no maldito casamento que estava sendo obrigada a aceitar.

"Eu não agüento mais papai pensando que pode decidir as coisas por mim" a jovem pensou com um suspiro "preciso fazer alguma coisa que o faça parar com isso. Hmf, minha vontade mesmo era de fugir..." a jovem se secou e vestiu o lindo vestido lilás que estava sobre a cama. Terminou de se arrumar e ficou sentada a janela esperando que o pai a chamasse.

"Fugir desse casamento e dessa vida... Como seria viver sem ter que se preocupar com impressionar a sociedade? Não ser o centro das atenções das senhoras fofoqueiras. Como seria ser livre?" Uma batida na porta interrompeu seus devaneios.

-Entre.

-Senhorita, - Ayame chamou da porta – seu pai pediu que eu avisasse que seu noivo já chegou e está a sua espera na sala.

-Ah, já estou indo, obrigada.

Ayame saiu e fechou a porta novamente. Kagome se levantou e se olhou no espelho _"Kagome, verdadeiras senhoritas nunca estão de cara feia, não importa a situação em que estejam, elas nunca perdem a compostura" _ela lembrou de sua mãe falando com ela quando era muito pequena.

A jovem suspirou e se dirigiu a sala. Da escada pôde ver Houjo sentado em um sofá conversando com seu pai.

-Houjo, por que o senhor e a senhora Imiou não vieram? – ouviu senhor Higurashi perguntar.

-Ah, meu pai teve de fazer uma viagem urgente para Londres, e minha mãe foi acompanhá-lo. Pediram que os desculpassem, não puderam evitar. – ela ouviu o rapaz responder.

-Ah, é claro. Problema com a família?

A família Imiou era originária de Londres, e muitas vezes tinham de fazer longas viagens para visitar os parentes. Além do mais, todos os negócios do senhor Imiou estavam lá. Houjo pensava em ao se casar voltar a morar por lá, já que dizia que era uma cidade de grandes belezas, e seria ótimo para ajudar o pai com os negócios.

-Nada que se possa fazer. Parece que uma tia minha passou mal esses dias e agora está pelas últimas. Pobre senhora, ela tinha uma saúde muito frágil. – Houjo comentou.

-Ah, perdão, meus pêsames.

-Obrigada, senhor.

Kagome desceu a escada chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Kagome, - Houjo falou se levantando – como está bonita.

-Obrigada – ela respondeu se aproximando e o rapaz beijou-lhe a mão.

-É um prazer revê-la.

-Igualmente.

-Vou deixá-los um pouco a sós para que conversem, enquanto isso apressarei Kikyou. – senhor Higurashi avisou saindo da sala. A princípio os dois ficaram quietos e Houjo decidiu puxar assunto.

-E então, o que tem feito esses dias que estive viajando? – ele perguntou com carinho.

Houjo havia saído de viagem há três semanas atrás para visitar a família, isso antes de saber o que se passava com a tia. E tinha voltado somente no dia anterior.

-Não fiz muitas coisas... – Kagome comentou sem jeito. - li alguns livros, fui à cidade algumas vezes. Papai fez um jantar para reunir a família, e só. Como vai sua família em Londres?

-Ah, estão bem. Ou pensei que estivessem, mas não importa... – o rapaz comentou.

-Senhor Imiou, - Kikyou chamou entrando na sala – é um prazer tê-lo em nossa casa.

-Ah, o prazer é meu, senhorita Kikyou. – o rapaz disse se levantando e cumprimentando a jovem.

Kikyou se sentou ao lado da irmã, e ficou conversando com o rapaz. Alguns minutos depois o senhor e a senhora Higurashi entraram na sala e chamaram para o jantar.

A ceia seguiu-se sem nenhum acontecimento marcante. A família apenas conversou com o rapaz e ouviu sobre as novidades de Londres. O jantar mais uma vez estava maravilhoso, graças a Kaede que havia se empenhado para agradar o noivo de Kagome.

Depois do jantar eles se sentaram na sala e ficaram conversando sobre negócios e sobre a idéia de Kagome ir morar em Londres com o rapaz. Por fim, Houjo decidiu ir embora dado que já estava muito tarde e o caminho não era muito seguro. Ele se despediu da família e agradeceu pelo ótimo jantar. Antes de ir disse para Kagome que voltaria a visitá-la em breve.

Kagome subiu para o quarto, desanimada e morrendo de sono. Jogou-se na cama e ficou um tempo olhando para o teto.

"Eu preciso fazer alguma coisa... Não suporto mais isso. O que papai e mamãe fariam se eu fugisse de casa?" ela se perguntou "talvez eles ficassem assustados e quando eu voltasse, eles passassem a me escutar, isso _se_ eu voltasse" ela virou para o lado, mas não conseguia dormir, sua cabeça estava cheia de idéias.

"Seria interessante viver um dia como uma pessoa normal..." e com um sorriso a jovem relaxou um pouco conseguindo dormir pouco tempo depois.

00000000

_**N.A.: Aqui está o segundo capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado e que continuem comentando. Muito obrigada quem comentou e leu. Beijos.**_

_**Nayome Isuy**_


	3. De uma fuga a um acordo

**Capítulo 03 – De uma fuga a um acordo**

Acordara cedo naquela manhã, estava com uma disposição incrível e tinha a sensação de que hoje seria seu dia de sorte. Já tinha o esquema todo bolado em sua cabeça, sabia perfeitamente bem o que fazer. E esperava que os lucros fossem grandes.

InuYasha estava dormindo e Miroku ainda não havia aparecido, o que significava que também estava dormindo. Era sempre assim, o moreno assim que acordava ia para casa dos irmãos para conversarem, apesar das constantes brigas, os três eram ótimos amigos.

Cansada de esperar os rapazes acordarem, a jovem entrou no quarto de InuYasha. Ele estava todo embolado na colcha e resmungava algumas coisas incompreensíveis. Sango se aproximou com cuidado e o observou por um tempo, ele dormia tão tranquilamente que ela ficou até com pena de acordá-lo, mas tinha assuntos importantes a tratar.

-Hm, InuYasha, acorda... – ela pediu cutucando-o – acorda! – e nada – acorda! – falou mais alto, e o rapaz apenas virou para o outro lado. Ela começou a chacoalha-lo – acorda!! – disse nervosa.

-Droga, Sango, – ele resmungou – o que você quer?

-Levanta logo, InuYasha, chega de preguiça. Hoje a gente não tem dinheiro nem pro pão! – ela reclamou.

-E o que você quer que eu faça? – ele perguntou sonolento – se não consegui emprego até hoje o que te faz que pensar que vou conseguir um agora?

-Ninguém falou em emprego, InuYasha. – ela falou puxando a coberta – vamos, levanta.

A jovem saiu do quarto e foi esperar na sala, para que ele pudesse trocar de roupa. Alguns minutos depois InuYasha entrou na sala mal-humorado.

-Sango, ficou doida? Pra que me acordar tão cedo?

-Nós temos que nos preparar, se não passaremos fome hoje.

-Como assim "nos preparar"? Preparar pra quê?

-Já te digo – ela comentou procurando algumas roupas adequadas no armário – vai chamar o Miroku.

-Ele ainda deve ta dormindo se não apareceu por aqui...

-Não importa. Acorde-o! – ela separou um vestido mais arrumado e voltou para o quarto do irmão, InuYasha a seguiu.

-O que está fazendo?

-Pare de fazer perguntas e vá chamar o Miroku! – ela ficou olhando o armário do irmão procurando por alguma coisa – vai logo! Estamos perdendo tempo!

InuYasha bufou e foi atrás do rapaz. Pouco tempo depois ele voltou arrastando Miroku.

-Pronto, ta aí! – InuYasha falou – mas não garanto que esteja acordado, não... – ele comentou observando o amigo que sentou na mesa e se debruçou sobre ela para poder dormir mais.

-Miroku, acorda! – Sango chamou – levanta daí e presta bastante atenção! Os dois.

Miroku gemeu e resmungou, mas se levantou.

-O que eu não faço por você, Sangozinha, meu amor?

-Fala logo por que acordou a gente, Sango. – InuYasha pediu.

-Porque eu tive uma ótima idéia de como a gente pode ganhar dinheiro fácil, fácil... – ela disse com um sorriso maligno.

-Você não pretende vender minhas roupas, não é? – InuYasha perguntou apreensivo.

-Não, não, não é nada disso – a jovem riu - Nós vamos assaltar a feira! – ela disse com um grande sorriso. Miroku e InuYasha olharam um para o outro confusos.

-Sango, eu não acredito que foi pra isso que você me acordou! – seu irmão reclamou – não tem como a gente roubar a feira sem sermos pego.

-Sango, eu sinto muito, mas dessa vez eu tenho que concordar com o InuYasha...

-Vocês estão enganados. Porque eu sei de um jeito! – ela disse convencida.

-Ah é? E como você faria isso? – InuYasha desafiou a jovem.

A jovem riu, certa de que ganharia a aposta. Sentou a mesa e explicou seu plano infalível. Os dois a acompanharam, sentando-se também e escutaram quietos. Quem sabe daria certo?

0000

Estava agitada, a idéia não lhe saia da cabeça. Cada vez parecia mais tentadora. Mas logo depois a razão vinha e a fazia pensar duas vezes. Talvez devesse tentar, se achasse que não daria certo era só voltar para casa. "Ora, isso não irá prejudicar ninguém, no máximo meus pais vão ficar um pouco preocupados." Ela pensou indo para o armário mais uma vez.

Separou algumas roupas mais simples e fez uma pequena trouxa. Satisfeita com o tamanho, que não era muito grande, pegou um vestido mais antigo que não fosse muito chique e vestiu. Depois, foi atrás de uma pequena quantia em dinheiro que tinha guardado na penteadeira.

-Onde está? – ela se perguntava enquanto procurava o dinheiro – tem de estar aqui... Ah, achei! – disse sorridente, não era muito mais daria pro gasto.

Parou na porta pensando se havia esquecido de algo. "Meu Deus, eu devo estar louca" pensou rindo "Pouco me importa, se terei de casar com um homem que não amo e ser infeliz para o resto da vida, nada mais justo que eu me divertir um pouco agora" e com isso saiu do quarto silenciosamente.

-Papai, mamãe e Kikyou ainda devem estar dormindo, então é só tomar cuidado com os empregados...

Atravessou a casa e saiu pelas portas do fundo, sempre se escondendo atrás de móveis quando encontrava algum criado.

"Como vou fazer para chegar à cidade?" a jovem pensou aflita olhando ao redor, "não importa, vou a pé".

Caminhou em passos apressados através do jardim até chegar aos altos portões. Saiu rapidamente antes que fosse pega. O caminho que se seguia era longo, cercado por árvores e tinha pedras por toda a estrada. Foi caminhando aproveitando ao máximo, desfrutando de uma sensação de liberdade que nunca tinha sentido antes. Tinha vontade de gritar de felicidade.

O tempo foi passando e o sol esquentando, seu ânimo acabando e parecia que não chegava à cidade nunca. Começou a ficar nervosa, e se lembrou dos assaltantes da estrada. "O que eu faria se encontrasse esses assaltantes?" ela se perguntou temerosa "o que uma dama pode fazer contra homens malvados?"

Começou a andar mais depressa e olhando ao redor constantemente. Foi quando começou a ouvir o som do trotar de um cavalo. Olhou para trás e viu um senhor em uma carroça cheia de melancias.

-Oi! Boa dia, senhor! – ela chamou a atenção do velho – está indo para a cidade?

-Sim, senhorita. – o senhor sorriu gentil – deseja uma carona?

-Por favor! Você é a minha salvação, já devo estar andando há horas... - comentou.

-Deixe-me ajuda-la a subir.

-Obrigada. – disse quando se sentou ao seu lado.

-O que a senhorita faz sozinha por essa estrada? Não ouviu falar sobre os assaltantes?

-Ouvi sim, mas precisava muito ir à cidade...

-Entendo. – o senhor comentou.

O galope da carroça não era muito rápido, mas com certeza era melhor do que ir a pé. O resto do percurso foi muito tranqüilo, passaram o caminho conversando e não foram atacados por nenhum ladrão.

Quando, finalmente, chegaram à cidade, Kagome se despediu do gentil senhor e desceu da carroça. Já devia estar na hora do almoço, portanto a jovem decidiu ir a feira comer alguma coisa.

0000

-Querido, você viu a Kagome? – a senhora Higurashi perguntou.

-Não, ainda deve estar dormindo, sabe como essa menina é preguiçosa... – senhor Higurashi respondeu, lendo o jornal distraído.

-Não, não está, fui ao quarto dela e não a encontrei.

-Será que está no jardim?

-Querido, se estou te perguntando é porque não está aqui em casa. Nenhum dos criados a viu, não sei onde ela foi parar.

-Como assim? Ninguém a viu?

-Simples, ela desapareceu.

-Ora, mulher, ninguém desaparece assim! Vou chamar todos os criados e ver se encontramos alguma coisa. Vá perguntar a Kikyou se ela a viu...

-Ta certo.

0000

-Me explica de novo por que a gente tem que se vestir assim? – Miroku perguntou angustiado olhando para as roupas elegantes que trajava.

-Por que se estivermos vestidos como pobres, ninguém nos dará atenção... – Sango respondeu. Os três estavam parados ao lado da pequena fonte, perto da feira – InuYasha, você entendeu o que tem que fazer, certo?

-Entendi.

-E você, Miroku?

-Acho que sim...

-Não é _acho,_ você tem quer ter _certeza_! – Sango reclamou – Tudo tem que sair perfeito. O moreno gemeu.

-O que a gente não faz por dinheiro? – ele resmungou.

-Vamos logo! – a jovem chamou. E assim eles seguiram em direção do seu mais novo alvo.

0000

Kagome comeu um pastel e decidiu passear pela feira. O lugar estava muito cheio e um pouco quente, mas não era nada insuportável. Observava uma barraquinha aqui outra ali e ninguém parecia a reconhecer, o que a deixou satisfeita. Tendo em mente que a cidade era pequena e a família Higurashi era uma das mais ricas pelas redondezas.

Foi quando um rapaz de roupas elegantes, acompanhado de uma senhorita com um belo vestido, desmaiou no meio da feira.

-Meu amor, o que houve? Fale comigo! POR FAVOR, ALGUÉM ME AJUDE! – a senhorita exclamou aterrorizada, chamando a atenção de várias pessoas. O pessoal correu para socorrer o rapaz e logo uma grande multidão formava-se ao redor do casal. Kagome ouviu alguém perguntar:

-O que houve? Você sabe por que ele desmaiou?

-Não, ele parecia tão bem! É tão jovem! O senhor acha que pode ser algo sério? – ela perguntou às lágrimas.

Kagome olhou ao redor, até os vendedores tinham abandonado suas barracas para acudir o jovem. Procurou por água, afinal ele podia ter ficado desidratado. Mas o que encontrou foi um rapaz de longos cabelos prateados passando despercebido pela multidão. Ele olhou ao redor e foi recolhendo os saquinhos de moedas de cada uma das barraquinhas.

Kagome ficou surpresa enquanto observava-o.

-Não posso garantir nada, senhora... É melhor levarmo-lo para o hospital... – um senhor sugeriu.

-Oh não! – ela exclamou e começou a chorar compulsivamente.

O rapaz de cabelos prateados pegou os últimos saquinhos de dinheiro e saiu o mais rápido possível do meio da multidão. Kagome ficou curiosa e decidiu segui-lo para ver onde ele estava indo. Mas não chegou a dar muitos passos quando ouviu um assobio.

O rapaz que havia desmaiado no meio da feira acordou e levantou-se perfeitamente bem.

-OH, você está bem, meu amor! Fiquei tão preocupada, que bom que está bem! É melhor irmos para casa. – ouviu a jovem dizer. Nisso os dois saíram em passos apressados da feira na mesma direção que o rapaz havia tomado.

"Eu não acredito..." Kagome pensou atônita "Céus, que cara de pau!"

E apressou-se em segui-los. Podia tirar proveito da situação, e sabia que se daria muito bem.

0000

-UAU! Isso foi simplesmente perfeito! – Sango exclamou satisfeita quando alcançaram InuYasha.

-Sango, você é uma ótima atriz – Miroku comentou impressionado com o talento da jovem. – Aposto que ninguém desconfiou...

-Obrigada, Miroku – ela sorriu – InuYasha, quanto conseguimos?

-Muito! – o rapaz comentou com um sorriso mostrando os vários saquinhos de moedas que havia roubado – acho que não precisamos nos preocupar com dinheiro por uma semana! Quem sabe mais...

-Vai! Conta logo esse dinheiro pra gente dividir em três... – a jovem comentou satisfeita.

-Ta, espera aí... – o rapaz disse.

-Ora, ora, ora, mas que bela cena vocês fizeram...

Os três se viraram subitamente, para ver quem os tinha descoberto. Era uma bela jovem com um simples vestido verde-musgo, os longos cabelos negros soltos. Ela observava-os com curiosidade.

-Você vai nos denunciar? – Sango perguntou temerosa observando a jovem se aproximar.

-Talvez... – ela comentou – talvez não...

-O que quer? – InuYasha perguntou com raiva. "Essa garota não me é estranha. Tenho a impressão de que já a vi em algum lugar, só não me lembro onde..." ele pensou observando-a procurando por alguma característica familiar.

-Quero propor um acordo... – ela disse indo direto ao assunto.

-Acordo? – Miroku ecoou.

-Sim, vejam bem, eu preciso de ajuda... – ela disse com um sorriso doce – se vocês me ajudarem eu prometo não os denunciar.

-Ajudar em quê?

-Bom, tecnicamente eu fugi de casa... E não tenho para onde ir, não posso ir para um hotel, porque meus pais achar-me-iam facilmente.

-Já entendi, se deixarmos você ficar em nossa casa por um tempo, você não nos denunciará, certo? Parece justo – Sango disse com um sorriso.

-Feh... Garota, quer mesmo se meter com a gente? – InuYasha perguntou.

-Não tenho nada a perder, senhor...

-Espero que esteja acostumada com uma vida bem simples, nossa casa não é de grande luxo... – InuYasha comentou sarcástico.

-Isso é perceptível... – ela comentou.

-Ahn? O que é? Acha que temos cara de mortos de fome? – InuYasha perguntou indignado, não estava com uma aparência tão ruim assim, estava?

-Não... – ela comentou confusa – só digo que é perceptível porque acho não fariam uma cena como a de pouco tempo atrás na feira se não estivessem precisando do dinheiro...

-Ah... É, a gente ta precisando mesmo, algo contra? As coisas estão difíceis hoje em dia. Se não fosse uma menina mimada como é entenderia do que estou falando. Você não sabe o que é vida difícil... – o rapaz comentou contrariado cruzando os braços.

-Ora, não me venha falar de dificuldades da vida, seu grosso! E como sabe que não sou uma pessoa necessitada de dinheiro como vocês?

-Não me faça rir, uma pessoa com mãos tão lisas e sem calos não sabe o que é trabalho duro... – ele respondeu, Kagome escondeu as mãos assustada. Miroku e Sango apenas observavam a discussão.

-Será que não devíamos interferir? – Sango sussurrou para o moreno.

-Claro que não, justo agora que a coisa ta esquentando... – a jovem girou os olhos com a infantilidade do rapaz.

-Ora, e só por isso acha que é a única pessoa que passa por dificuldades? – Kagome perguntou indignada.

-O que é que uma garota mimada como você sabe de dificuldade?

-Não me chame de mimada, senhor "eu carrego o mundo nas minhas costas"!

-Ora, garota, deixe de ser chata! – InuYasha retrucou nervoso.

-Seu grosso!! Como pode chamar uma dama como eu de chata???

-Dama? Faça-me o favor, nem que quisesse você seria uma dama! Damas têm classe coisa que você não tem...

-S-seu GROSSO!

-Chata!!

-Grosso!

-Chata!!

-Grrrr! Como você é irritante! – Kagome exclamou nervosa.

-Eu? Irritante?? Você que é uma mimada cabeça dura!

-Ta legal, já chega – Sango falou batendo palminhas para atrair a atenção dos dois.

-Sango, avise essa estranha que se ela quiser ficar na nossa casa vai ter que pagar pelo o que comer... – InuYasha falou fuzilando Kagome com um olhar.

-Ora, então fale para esse grosso, que eu não sou uma morta de fome como ele e que não pretendia passar uns dias na casa de vocês sem ajudar nas despesas! – a jovem retribuiu o mesmo olhar para InuYasha.

-Ótimo! – ele disse.

-Ótimo! – Kagome retrucou.

-ÓTIMO! – Sango respondeu – agora será que, por favor, podemos ir?

-Claro! – Kagome disse sorrindo para jovem e passando por InuYasha sem nem lhe dirigir o olhar. Os quatro foram andando pela cidade, satisfeitos. Porém, não menos nervosos.

-A propósito, eu sou Sango. – a jovem disse com um sorriso – e esse é o meu irmão, InuYasha...

-E eu sou, Miroku. Fico encantado conhecer a senhorita...

-Kagome.

-Senhorita Kagome. Um nome encantador – disse beijando-lhe a mão. Kagome sorriu para o educado rapaz. InuYasha apenas soltou um "Feh!" e cruzou os braços.

-Kagome, tenho a impressão de que vamos nos dar muito bem! – Sango disse sorrindo puxando a menina – só preciso te ensinar umas coisinhas, como "o Miroku é um safado, não dê ouvido a ele". E além do mais, são poucas as pessoas que confio nessa cidade, será legal ter uma amiga.

-Tenho certeza que sim – a outra disse sorrindo – o que quis dizer com safado?

-Ei, Sango, não estrague minha reputação... – o moreno choramingou.

-Nem queira saber, Kagome... – Sango respondeu com um suspiro dramático – não se preocupe, Miroku, você já faz isso por mim...

-Senhorita Kagome, não dê ouvidos a ela... Ela está com ciúmes de mim, só isso. Sempre soube que era apaixonada por mim, Sangozinha... – ele respondeu tentando abraça-la, mas ela se desviou com facilidade.

-Por favor, Miroku, guarde seus sonhos para si próprio.

-Não são sonhos, é a mais pura realidade. Eu entendo que é tímida, meu amor... Posso esperar o tempo que for...

-Então vai espera sozinho...

-Você é tão má comigo! – o moreno choramingava enquanto os quatro caminhavam. InuYasha estava quieto, achava que aquela discussão no mínimo era ridícula. – um dia você reconhecerá o meu valor!

-Sei, sei...

Kagome estava se divertindo observando a cena. Apesar de eles serem, bom, tecnicamente, ladrões, eles aparentavam ser boas pessoas. Sango era muito amigável, Miroku era engraçado e InuYasha, bom, ele era um grosso, mas o que se pode fazer? Sempre existe uma ovelha negra no meio do rebanho.

-Aqui estamos... – Sango disse por fim parando em frente a uma pequena casinha – espero que goste de nossa humilde casa, Kagome.

-Oh, mas ela é adorável – Kagome disse observando-a. Parecia um pequeno chalé e havia algumas flores plantadas na frente da casa – e que lindas flores! – ela completou se ajoelhando ao lado das plantinhas e tocando-as delicadamente, quase como se fizesse carinho. O sorriso que ela dirigiu aos três impressionou InuYasha. Era um sorriso tão... Genuíno?

"Ora, afinal quem é essa menina?" ele pensou intrigado.

-Ah, fui eu que as plantei... – Sango respondeu gentilmente se ajoelhando ao lado da jovem e observando as flores também. Ela não sabia explicar, mas aquele sorriso inocente que a moça lhe dirigira havia-lhe acalmado a alma como se naquele momento mais nada importasse.

-Você é muito talentosa, Sango... – ela comentou.

-Obrigada.

As duas levantaram-se e Sango chamou Kagome para conhecer a casa. Ela mostrou cada um dos aposentos para a jovem e explicou como funcionavam as coisas.

-Qualquer coisa que você precisar é só me chamar... – Sango comentou por fim.

-Obrigada. Não precisa se preocupar. Não pretendo dar trabalho a vocês.

-Sinta-se em casa, Kagome.

-Pode deixar.

-Ahhh, isso não é justo – Miroku reclamou.

-O quê? – InuYasha perguntou confuso.

-Vocês três vão fazer a festa aqui enquanto eu vou ficar sozinho lá em casa! – o moreno disse fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços.

-Ora, Miroku, deixe de frescura! – InuYasha repreendeu-o – sua infantilidade às vezes me surpreende...

-Ah, você fala isso, InuYasha, porque vai passar a dividir a casa com duas belas damas e não vai ficar sozinho...

-Pelo amor de Deus, Miroku, você mora à 200 metros daqui...

-Mesmo assim, não é a mesma coisa... – ele teimou.

-Se for para você parar de chorar, você pode dormir aqui hoje. Mas é bom não se acostumar! – InuYasha avisou.

-Não! Assim eu não vou conseguir dormir sabendo que tem um tarado a solto pela casa, à noite... – Sango reclamou.

-Sangozinha, prometo não tocar em seus atributos nem nos da senhorita Kagome enquanto dormem...

-O quê? – Kagome perguntou assustada.

-Não dê ouvidos a ele, Kagome. Já disse que não vale a pena... – a outra moça comentou.

-Sempre fazendo a minha cova, não é, Sango? Que amiga você é... - ele lamentou-se.

-Enfim, agora que já chegamos em casa e já está tudo nos conformes, eu acho que a gente devia ir comer alguma coisa... – Sango comentou – estou morrendo de fome.

-Concordo.

-Seria ótimo.

-Vamos logo...

Assim, os quatro jovens saíram e foram atrás de algum restaurante, com uma comida bem saborosa, já que naquele dia poderiam desfrutar do bom de ter dinheiro.

0000

-Senhor, já vasculhamos a casa inteira e nem sinal da senhorita Kagome – o serviçal avisou o senhor Higurashi.

-Como pode?! – ele exclamou nervoso – essa menina não pode sumir assim!

-Meu amor, talvez ela tenha sido raptada! – senhora Higurashi falou aos soluços.

-Não diga uma besteira dessas!

-Mas, já está ficando tarde e não a encontramos em lugar algum... – ela falou – ohh, o que será da minha filinha?

-Acalme-se, mulher! Nós vamos encontrá-la! – ele garantiu tentando confortar a esposa.

-Tomara, meu amor, tomara...

0000

-Acho que estou no paraíso...

-Não é pra tanto, Miroku.

-Sango! Você sabe quando foi a última vez que eu comi tão bem?

-Não...

-Pois é, nem eu sei.

Kagome riu do rapaz, ficava surpresa como eles se contentavam com pouco, porque, afinal, o almoço que tiveram comparado ao de Kaede não tinha a menor chance.

"Ora, Kagome, na primeira oportunidade que tem de tentar viver a vida como uma pessoal normal, você começa a comparar com a sua antiga vida?" ela se perguntou.

-Nossa, essa comidinha caiu bem... – Sango disse sorrindo enquanto passeavam pela praça da cidade. Não era exatamente hora do almoço, provavelmente já passava da metade da tarde, mas com os eventos da manhã acabaram indo almoçar um pouco tarde.

-Senhorita Kagome, onde gostaria de ir? – o moreno perguntou.

-Hm, perdão, não conheço muito bem a cidade... – ela comentou.

-Ah, quer dizer que não é da cidade? – Sango perguntou surpresa.

-É, mais ou menos isso... – ela comentou. "Bom, meus pais nunca me deixaram passear realmente para conhecer essa cidade. Mas é melhor que eles não saibam disso. Quanto menos souberem da minha vida, melhor..."

-Então já sei de um ótimo lugar onde podemos ir! – Sango disse dando pulinhos, satisfeita.

-Onde?

-Você vai ver quando chegarmos lá!

-Ta – Kagome respondeu.

Eles caminharam pelas ruas de pedrinhas, viraram aqui e ali. E logo a paisagem de prédios e casinhas foram dando lugar às árvores, quando avançaram um pouco mais chegaram na beira de um grande lago. Kagome arregalou os olhos com a beleza do lugar.

-Sango! É lindo! – ela disse correndo até a beira das águas cristalinas.

-Que bom que gostou.

Havia algumas outras pessoas, o lugar era uma espécie de parque.

-Sangozinha, já sei o que passou por sua cabeça quando decidiu nos trazer aqui... – Miroku comentou sedutor.

-Ahn? Do que está falando?

-Ora, minha querida, se queria ir a um local romântico comigo era só pedir... Não precisava usar essa desculpa barata... Bem que eu desconfiei na hora, você estava feliz demais... – o moreno comentou satisfeito.

-Miroku, fico impressionada com a sua grande imaginação... – Sango comentou com um suspiro.

-Não é imaginação... Eu vejo nos seus olhos o desejo de estar comigo. Ai, como eu sou sexy! – Sango decidiu ignora-lo – eu sei, eu sei, todas querem o cavalheiro Miroku. Venha, Sango! Venha para os braços do seu amor! – ele disse correndo atrás da jovem.

-Ei, seu idiota! Pare de dar em cima da minha irmã! – InuYasha falou entrando no meio dos dois.

-Isso, InuYasha! Faz esse maldito pervertido ficar longe de mim! – a jovem gritou.

-Não há o que temer, minha donzela! Eu passarei por qualquer obstáculo no caminho, nem as pedras me pararão!

-Nossa, sinto-me tão honrada – Sango disse sem emoção – sou mais importantes que pedras, uau...

-InuYasha, não tente separar dois corações apaixonados!

-Cale a boca, Miroku! Você só está encurtando a sua vida...

O rapaz desviou-se de InuYasha e continuou a correr atrás de Sango, que correu para trás de Kagome.

-Kagome, por favor, faça alguma coisa! – a moça pedia.

-O que eu posso fazer?

-Miroku, você quer morrer? – InuYasha perguntou segurando-o pelo colarinho.

-C-calma, cunhadinho... – o moreno pediu.

-"Cunhadinho"?! – InuYasha exclamou nervoso – me chame disso mais uma vez e eu te castro!

-Ahhh, InuYasha, sua irmã não ia ficar muito feliz com isso, sabe?

Sango deu um gritinho e Kagome tampou os ouvidos.

-Abra a boca mais uma vez e você vai ser um homem morto!

-Desculpa, desculpa! Eu sou muito jovem para morrer!

InuYasha deu um soco na cabeça do rapaz e largou-o. O moreno ficou choramingando por um tempo e Sango rindo de sua cara.

"Meu Deus, com que tipo de gente eu fui me meter...?" Kagome pensou surpresa observando os três.

0000

O tempo foi passando e logo o sol começou a se pôr. Sango e Miroku ainda estavam discutindo alguma coisa sobre "ele ser um safado maldito e que não chegasse mais perto dela".

Kagome estava sentada em um banquinho observando o horizonte, absorta em pensamentos.

-O que está fazendo? – InuYasha perguntou se aproximando.

-Nada demais, apenas observando o pôr-do-sol, esse lugar é tão tranqüilo...

-Também gosto daqui... – InuYasha comentou com a sorridente moça, parecia mais calmo do que o normal – olhando para esse lugar a gente pensa que a vida pode ser melhor... – ele comentou se sentando ao lado dela.

-Ora, então resolveu ter uma conversa civilizada comigo? – Kagome comentou.

-O q— ele já ia se defender pensando que a jovem estava o gozando, mas ao olhar para ela viu que ela parecia feliz – hmpf, não vá se acostumando...

-Você vem muito aqui, InuYasha? – ela ignorou a resposta ingrata dele tentando puxar assunto.

-De vez em quando, quando quero pensar...

-Certamente é um bom lugar para isso.

-Uhum..

-Vou te dar um conselho... Já que você acha que nunca vai ser feliz em um mundo tão injusto. Sabe, felicidade é uma coisa muito relativa. Depende muito do seu referencial... Assim como dificuldades. Nem tudo tem só lados negativos. Você só tem que saber achar os pontos positivos...

-Pontos positivos? Feh! Que pontos positivos podem existir quando se tem que roubar para conseguir dinheiro?

-Pense melhor, InuYasha... – ela disse suavemente – você não está sozinho, você tem um amigo e uma irmã para te apoiarem. Culpar os outros não vai te levar a lugar nenhum... Afinal, somos nós que fazemos nossa felicidade... Só depende de você.

-Ora, não é minha culpa se não acho emprego! – ele respondeu irritado.

-Quem sabe não é você mesmo que está vendo problemas onde não existem?

-O quê? Do que está falando?! – ele perguntou nervoso.

Ela se levantou e sussurrou passando por ele:

-O maior cego é aquele que não quer ver...

00000000

**N.A.: Olá! Espero que tenham gostado desse cap! Finalmente o verdadeiro encontro do inu e da kagome! Obrigada a todos que comentaram! E continuem lendo! sorriso. beijos! **


	4. Era uma vez

**Capítulo 04 – Era uma vez**

Senhor Higurashi estava parado na varanda observando o nascer do sol. Kagome estava desaparecida há um dia. Esperava que a moça houvesse saído e esquecido de avisar e logo a noite chegaria a casa, com aquele sorriso de sempre, pedindo desculpas por preocupá-los. No entanto, não fora isso que acontecera. Ficara sentado na sala observando a porta, e esta não se abrira nem uma vez indicando o retorno da garota.

O pai passou as mãos nervosamente pelo cabelo. Não podia ficar sem fazer nada, sem avisar ninguém, enquanto sua filha estava desaparecida. Precisava de ajuda. Precisava encontrá-la rápido. Sem perder mais um segundo, entrou apressado para dentro da casa. Passou por sua mulher que estava deitada na cama, que quando o viu, levantou-se e se apressou a segui-lo.

-Querido, o que pretende fazer? – ela perguntou aflita, fitando-o pegar o paletó e o chapéu – aonde vai?

-À cidade. Já chega. Não podemos continuar parados, precisamos fazer alguma coisa. Precisamos de ajuda para encontrá-la. Não vamos achá-la sozinhos.

-Tem razão. Espere-me, quero acompanhá-lo. – disse pegando o xale e seguindo-o em passos apressados.

0000

Caminhava satisfeita. Planejava fazer uma surpresa para os três novos amigos.

Ainda era muito cedo quando acordara. Trocara-se silenciosamente para não acordar ninguém. Passou pelo corredor e ouvira Miroku murmurar coisas durante o sono no quarto de InuYasha. Algo sobre "sangozinha, não precisa ter ciúmes das pedras... " Kagome abafou um risinho.

A noite anterior havia sido uma grande disputa, já que Miroku exigia dormir no quarto de Sango. Após algum tempo concordou em dormir no quarto do irmão da jovem, já que não agüentava mais socos na cabeça. E assim, Kagome dividiu o quarto com a jovem. A verdade era que estava se divertindo estando na presença deles. Eram pessoas simples, mas de bom coração. Não levavam a vida muito a sério. Faziam apenas o possível para aproveitarem os dias que tinham.

Kagome sorriu. Logo havia chegado ao seu destino. A padaria. Comprou alguns pães e leite e logo já estava voltando.

-Ora, se não é a Higurashi... – Kagome ouviu a voz de alguém conhecido, e se assustou, teria sido descoberta? Mandá-la-iam de volta a sua família? Ela virou-se subitamente para ver quem a chamava.

-Kouga! – ela exclamou e suspirou aliviada – o que faz aqui?

-Estava indo para a relojoaria... E a senhorita? Seu pai por acaso não estaria na cidade, estaria? – ele perguntou ao se lembrar do ótimo freguês – tenho umas peças novas que gostaria de mostrá-lo. Quem sabe ele não se interessasse...

-Sinto muito, não está.

-É uma pena. Falo com ele depois, então, com certeza passará por lá esses dias. De qualquer forma, o que faz tão cedo pela cidade?

-Estava na padaria, comprando pães e leite... – comentou mostrando as sacolas que trazia.

-Por que não mandaram que a empregada viesse? Quero dizer, certamente, têm alguma criada em casa, certo?

-Hm, claro! Mas, disse à mamãe que queria passear um pouco e que não me importaria de comprar... Gosto muito de vir visitar a cidade...

-Entendo. – o rapaz comentou, observando o simples vestido que ela usava, e estranhando. Resolveu ignorar. Tinha outras coisas para falar com ela - Hm, Higurashi, seu pai contou-me que está noiva, é verdade?

-Ah, sim, é sim... Não sei por que papai insiste em espalhar isso pela cidade...

-Perdoe-me...

-Não tem problema. Se não se importar, preciso ir... – ela falou sem graça, mas não podia perder tempo, se ficasse enrolando Sango poderia acordar.

-Claro, espero vê-la novamente – a jovem apenas sorriu se distanciando – ah, Higurashi...?

-Kagome.

-Ahn?

-Chame-me de Kagome.

-Certo. Kagome... Não pretendo deixa-la se casar... – ele comentou e saiu andando – até mais ver.

Kagome ficou parada, chocada, observando o rapaz se distanciar.

-Mas, o que... O que está havendo aqui? – ela se perguntou confusa – eu mal o conheço, por que será que disse isso?

0000

Quando enfim chegou a pequena casinha correu para a cozinha. Ninguém havia acordado ainda, para a sua sorte. Procurou pelos pratos e assim que os achou forrou a mesa com uma toalha. Pouco tempo depois já havia posto os pratos, copos e travessas na mesa. Fez um pouco de café, e preparou alguns ovos.

Observou sua obra-prima por um tempo, parecia impecável, nada comparada a de Kaede, claro. Mas, daria para o gasto. Arrumou mais algumas coisinhas quando ouviu alguns barulhos vindo dos quartos. Viu Sango se levantar, ainda um pouco tonta de sono, e entrar na sala. Ela observou a mesa por um tempo e se virou saindo.

-Perdão, acho que entrei na casa errada... – comentou. Kagome ficou observando o corredor vazio, confusa, havia algo errado com sua mesa?

Ouviu passos e viu Sango pôr a cabeça no portal para espiar desconfiada a sala, mais precisamente a mesa. Ela olhou para a mesa, e para Kagome, novamente para a mesa.

-Sango, o que está fazendo? – Miroku comentou entrando também e parando – uau! É o paraíso! Que obra de arte!

-Uhum. – Sango comentou boba parada ao seu lado – acha que é real?

-Talvez, tenho minhas dúvidas... A última vez que vi uma mesa assim estava observando uma vitrine... – ele comentou pensativo. Os dois permaneceram parados observando a sala, sem terem coragem de dar um passo.

-Hm, por que vocês não tentam se sentar e comer? Quem sabe assim vocês descubram se é real... – Kagome sugeriu dando um risinho, observando os dois com cara de bobos fitando a mesa.

-É uma boa idéia... – comentou animado. Mas parou ao sentir algo impedi-lo de sair do lugar.

-Vá chamar InuYasha também... – Sango disse.

-Ah é, tinha me esquecido dele. – comentou com um sorriso sem graça e foi atrás do outro rapaz. Sango se sentou à mesa.

-Kagome, não precisava ter feito isso... – falou observando a variedade de comidas.

-Era o mínimo que podia fazer depois de terem aceitado que eu permaneça em sua casa – a outra respondeu com um sorriso.

-Venha se sentar também...

-Só vou pegar o leite... – ela disse. Ouviram InuYasha resmungar pouco antes de entrar na sala junto de Miroku, que correu para se sentar ao lado de Sango.

-O que está havendo? Miroku falou algo sobre paraíso na Terra... – ele observou a mesa – quem arrumou isso?

-Kagome... – Sango disse quando a jovem pôs a jarra com leite na mesa.

"Essa mesa está realmente incrível..." InuYasha pensou consigo.

-Obrigada, Kagome – Sango falou com a jovem.

-É, obrigado! – Miroku disse feliz pegando um pouco dos ovos.

-Não foi nada – ela respondeu se sentando.

-Não vai agradecer, InuYasha? – Miroku falou provocando-o.

-Feh.

-Deixe de ser grosso, InuYasha! Kagome teve um grande trabalho para servir essa mesa, o mínimo que pode fazer é agradece-la – Sango censurou-o.

-Não se incomode, Sango, já me acostumei com as grosserias dele – Kagome comentou – não tem nem um pingo de elegância.

-Ora, cale a boca, menina. Afinal com que dinheiro comprou toda essa comida?! Espero que não tenha gastado nosso dinheiro sem nos consultar, garota.

-InuYasha! – Sango chamou-o – não tem educação?

-É claro que não fiz isso! E nunca faria! – Kagome retrucou nervosa – eu comprei essa comida com o MEU dinheiro! Seu ingrato!

-InuYasha, você deve tratar melhor as damas... – Miroku comentou.

-Fique quieto, Miroku! O que sabe sobre tratar uma mulher? Hah! Nada.

-Com certeza mais que você, isso eu garanto...

-Feh! Quer saber, perdi a fome... – ele comentou saindo da casa. Kagome ficou observando o rapaz, nervosa.

-Kagome, desculpe por isso... – Sango disse.

-Não se preocupe, Sango. Você não tem culpa se seu irmão é um grosso idiota.

Sango riu.

-Sim, ele é mesmo...

-Parente a gente não escolhe... – comentou tentando se acalmar e terminando de tomar o café da manhã – acha que ele ficou muito bravo?

-Ora, InuYasha tem de aprender a ser menos infantil... Acho que ele não vê que isso magoa as pessoas – Sango comentou com um suspiro.

-É verdade! Eu estou profundamente magoado com ele! – Miroku falou dramático – veja só, ontem ele magoou os sentimentos das minhas amigas pedras!

-Pedras? – Kagome repetiu.

-Não pergunte, por favor... – Sango pediu – Miroku, quando vai parar de falar dessas pedras?

-Nunca?

-Hoje, que tal? – Sango pediu esperançosa.

-Por que não gosta das pedras, Sango?

-Miroku, são pedras! Você não tem que gostar ou desgostar, apenas conviver!

-Pedras são legais!

-Não, não são!

-São sim.

-Não são!

-São sim!!!

-Qual o seu problema? – ela perguntou.

-Eu não tenho problema... Você que parecer ter uma aversão por pedras!

-Eu não tenho aversão por pedras!

-O que você tem contra as pedras?

Kagome apenas acompanhava a discussão inútil. Cada vez mais achava que não havia se envolvido com pessoas boas da cabeça.

-Eu não tenho nada contra pedras!

-Eu sei que tem! EU POSSO SENTIR! – ele exclamou apontando o dedo para a garota de forma acusadora.

-Sentir o quê?

-Você tem ódio delas! Sua assassina! – o moreno exclamou – não deixarei que as machuque!

-EU NÃO QUERO MACHUCAR ESSAS DROGAS DE PEDRAS! – Sango gritou para ver se ele entendia.

-Ui, assustou meu ursinho de pelúcia... – Miroku comentou sarcástico – e o nome dele é Bob...

-Cale a boca, Miroku! – Sango exclamou assustada com o que ele estava falando – está ficando demente?

-É claro que não! Estou protegendo minhas amigas!

-QUER QUE EU TE MACHUQUE?! – ela gritou – porque é o que eu vou fazer se você continuar com essa história!

-Por que está tão nervosa?

-Eu não to nervosa.

-Ta sim.

-Não to.

-Ta sim!

-EU NÃO TO.

-Viu? Ta sim...

-Grrrrr! – ela o agarrou pelo pescoço e começou a chacoalha-lo – seu idiota! Idiota!

-Miroku, você realmente não tem noção de perigo... – Kagome comentou observando os dois.

0000

InuYasha caminhava nervoso pelas ruas vazias da cidade. Ainda estava muito cedo e o comércio ainda estava abrindo. Não tinha um destino certo, apenas queria andar e se distanciar. A verdade era que sempre fazia isso com as pessoas, não gostava muito que elas tentassem se aproximar, não gostava de mostrar alguma fraqueza.

-Droga, que garota irritante... – resmungou.

"Você sabe que não é com ela que está bravo..."

"Ora e com quem mais seria?" ele discutia consigo mentalmente.

"Com você"

"Eu não fiz nada!"

"Você é sempre um grosso"

"Ei"

"Por que não diz o que pensa? Você queria agradecê-la, mas é orgulhoso demais para fazer isso. Qual o seu problema?"

"Não tenho problema nenhum"

"Você não pode me enganar..."

"Cale a boca"

"Depois não diga que não avisei..."

InuYasha bufou irritado.

-Ora, bem que senti esse cheiro enjoado de xixi de cachorro. – o jovem parou abruptamente ao ouvir a familiar voz do odiado Kouga.

Aquela rixa entre os dois existia desde que eram pequenos, sempre estavam competindo entre si. Sempre queriam provar qual era o melhor. Uma disputa que mesmo depois de já mais velhos não haviam conseguido superar. Kouga adorava esfregar na cara de InuYasha que era um cara bem sucedido, que tinha uma vida boa, ao contrário do outro que, segundo Kouga, vivia de esmolas.

-O que quer, lobo sarnento? - ele rosnou em resposta.

-Eu não quero nada, além de que você pare de impregnar minha loja com esse seu cheiro de cachorro molhado.

InuYasha olhou ao redor e viu que estava parado na frente da relojoaria do rapaz.

"Céus, como vim parar aqui? Justo nessa porcaria de loja"

-Kouga, seu idiota, se não percebeu eu estou na calçada, sabe o que é isso? Deixe-me explicar, é um lugar público. – ele comentou cínico.

-Pode ser público, mas a minha loja não é, então me faça o favor de dar o fora daqui.

-Feh! Eu não tenho que obedecer a ordens suas!

-Eu tenho o direito de tirar vagabundos e ladrões de perto da minha loja. Dê o fora, não quero que espante minha freguesia.

-Quem você está chamando de ladrão, lobo fedido?

-Tem mais alguém aqui, cara de cachorro?

-Eu não sou ladrão, e nem vagabundo, seu idiota!

-Mal tem dinheiro para se alimentar. Coitada da sua irmã, sinto pena dela, que vida mais miserável que ela leva... Tudo isso porque você não tem competência o suficiente para pôr dinheiro em casa – Kouga comentou esnobe.

-Cale a boca, você não tem direito de falar da minha vida!

-Tudo bem, eu não preciso falar, afinal você mesmo já deve saber o quão inútil é.

-Maldito, um dia eu ainda esfrego nessa sua cara feia todo o dinheiro que eu consegui. E você vai afundar com essa porcaria de loja de relógios.

-Não tenha tanta certeza...

-Ah, pode esperar. Um dia você ainda me paga por dizer isso!

-Pouco me importa, cara de cachorro! Agora, diabos, saia daqui! – Kouga exclamou. InuYasha bufou nervoso e se distanciou.

-Mais que desgraça, esse dia parece que só pode piorar. – ele reclamou. E continuou sua caminhada sem rumo.

0000

Senhor Higurashi desceu rapidamente da carruagem e ajudou sua mulher a descer. Logo apressou o passo em direção à delegacia. Ao entrar pediu para falar com o delegado, após esperar alguns minutos um dos guardas disse que o acompanhasse até a sala.

-Senhor Higurashi, em que posso ajudá-lo? – o delegado perguntou se levantando para cumprimentar o senhor.

-Aconteceu algo terrível... – senhora Higurashi se adiantou a dizer.

-Minha filha está desaparecida há um dia. – Senhor Higurashi disse apreensivo.

-Por favor, sentem-se – o delegado disse indicando as cadeiras – agora me digam direitinho o que aconteceu.

-Não sabemos direito. Acordamos ontem e não a encontramos em casa, esperamos o dia inteiro e nada... O senhor precisa nos ajudar!

-Eu farei o possível. Acalmem-se, nós a encontraremos, ela não pode estar longe.

-O senhor acha que ela foi raptada?? – senhora Higurashi perguntou aflita.

-Não tenho como saber... Mas vasculharemos toda a cidade.

-Conto com você – senhor Higurashi disse se levantando e apertando a mão do delegado – preciso ir agora.

-Certo. Qualquer coisa eu os aviso.

-Obrigado.

E o casal deixou a delegacia, decidiram passear pela cidade para tentarem espairecer. Não conseguiam acreditar que sua filha havia desaparecido. Jamais haviam esperado por isso. Quem sabe o que podia ter acontecido com ela. Ainda era tão jovem e cheia de sonhos, tinha uma vida inteira pela frente. Rezavam para que nada de ruim houvesse acontecia a ela.

0000

Passara o dia ajudando Sango a arrumar a casa. Miroku saíra logo depois do almoço para procurar por emprego, e InuYasha não voltara. Kagome sentia como se aquele fora um dos dias mais produtivos de sua vida, havia feito o almoço, regado as plantas e pendurado algumas roupas. Enquanto Sango havia lavado algumas roupas, e cuidado de seus canteiros.

Fora uma tarde bastante agradável, apesar de todo o trabalho. Havia se distraído conversando com a jovem. Era como se a cada minuto que passavam juntas ficassem mais próximas. Sango era uma pessoa muito calma, exceto quando Miroku estava por perto, o rapaz tinha o dom de tirá-la do sério. Parecia um pouco sozinha, e isso a fez se lembrar do que ela havia dito "são poucas as pessoas que confio nessa cidade, será legal ter uma amiga", sorriu, bom não era como se ela, Kagome, tivesse lá muitos amigos.

-Kagome, vou entrar para preparar o jantar, daqui a pouco InuYasha e Miroku devem estar chegando – Sango comentou se aproximando da jovem que estendia mais algumas peças de roupas.

-Ahn, Sango, o Miroku mora aqui? Quero dizer, a maior parte do tempo ele está aqui...

-Haha, não, ele não mora aqui, mas é quase isso. Há algum tempo ele perdeu o pai. Já era um senhor mais velho e eles dividiam uma casa perto daqui. – Sango respondeu – acho que ele não gosta muito de ficar sozinho... Porque ele só morava com o pai, e quando o perdeu ficou sozinho naquela casa.

-Coitado, deve ser duro...

-Sim, quero dizer, eu perdi meus pais há muito tempo, mas nunca estive realmente sozinha, porque, apesar de tudo, eu tenho o InuYasha comigo, já o Miroku, bom ele era filho único...

-De que o pai dele morreu?

-Não se sabe ao certo, os médicos não souberam diagnosticar a causa. O pai dele tinha uma saúde muito frágil e já era bem velho, estava meio doente... Não sabem se foi por causas naturais ou pela doença. De qualquer forma, nós nos conhecemos desde crianças e somos amigos desde então. Por isso, eu e InuYasha resolvemos não deixa-lo muito só. A princípio íamos à casa dele, tomávamos café da manhã lá, sabe? Só pra mostrar que estávamos ali caso ele precisasse...

-Sei...

-Então, acabamos por nos fazer companhia. E já é como se ele morasse mesmo com a gente. Todo dia ele passa aqui em casa, mesmo que seja só para dar um oi ou algo assim. Ele é um bom rapaz, apesar de toda a sua perversão, um bom amigo...

-Entendo. Sango, você gosta muito dele, não é?

-Do que está falando, Kagome?

-É que quando você fala dele, você fala em um tom de voz suave, que me transmite muito carinho...

-Ora, Kagome, ele é só meu amigo... – a jovem comentou corada. Kagome riu – melhor eu me apressar, e começar a preparar o jantar logo, antes que eles cheguem... – ela comentou se levantando e se distanciando rapidamente.

Kagome ficou observando-a. Apesar do que a garota havia lhe dito ela sentia que entre os dois havia algo muito mais profundo do que amizade. Não que ela achasse que a amiga estivesse mentindo, talvez, nem mesmo ela ainda havia percebido. Mas a única coisa que Kagome tinha a dizer era que aquilo era realmente digno de um conto de fadas. Onde o "era uma vez" havia acontecido há tempos atrás, quando os três ainda eram crianças e a amizade era tudo o que importava.

Kagome suspirou contente "quem dera eu vivesse um dia uma bela história de amor, espero que Sango perceba logo..." ela pensou sorrindo "acho que a única coisa que a impede de ver é esse pensamento de que o Miroku é um mulherengo, talvez ela não queira se magoar... Não importa, eu vou ajudá-los" ela sorriu e voltou a estender as roupas.

0000

Senhor e senhora Higurashi continuavam andando pela cidade, já haviam passado na delegacia mais de três vezes para saber de notícias, mas o delegado apenas negava tristemente e pedia desculpas, pois não tinham nem idéia.

-Nós precisamos achar nossa filha. Estou começando a ficar muito preocupada! – Senhora Higurashi comentou com o marido.

-Eu sei, mas acalme-se, nós vamos acha-la – senhor Higurashi tentou acalmar a mulher.

-Ah, querido, nós precisamos avisar o Houjo! Ele ficou de ir lá em casa dia desses. Meu Deus, que tragédia, imagine se ele não quiser mais se casar com nossa filha depois disso! – a mulher comentou aflita.

O marido permaneceu quieto por um tempo, pensando nas palavras da mulher.

-Senhor Higurashi, que bons ventos o trazem?

Senhor Higurashi se virou para encontrar Kouga vindo em sua direção para cumprimentá-lo.

-Ora, Kouga, que prazer... – ele comentou estendendo a mão para apertar a do jovem – está é minha mulher – indicou apresentando-a – querida, este o jovem dono da relojoaria que lhe falei...

-Prazer – ela cumprimentou.

-O prazer é todo meu – disse beijando-lhe a mão de forma elegante.

-Então Kouga, alguma peça nova? – senhor Higurashi perguntou querendo se distrair.

-Ah sim! Essa semana consegui pôr as mãos em uma peça fabulosa.

-Verdade?

-Sim, gostaria de ver?

-Seria ótimo... – ele disse acompanhando o jovem até a loja.

-Só um minuto, vou buscar a peça. Sintam-se a vontade.

-Obrigado. – Senhor Higurashi comentou observando os diversos relógios, enquanto senhora Higurashi observava algumas jóias que estavam na vitrine. Logo o jovem retornou com um lindo relógio de bolso feito de ouro – Mas é realmente magnífico.

-Sim, uma raridade. – eles discutiram mais alguns minutos sobre o relógio e o preço.

-Bom, Kouga, eu não tenho como comprar agora, sai de casa com tanta pressa que esqueci minha carteira, mas outro dia eu venho para comprar essa beleza.

-Certo. Não tem problema – o rapaz comentou guardando o relógio. – e suas filhas como vão?

-Ah, você nem sabe. Kagome está desaparecida desde ontem de manhã. – senhor Higurashi comentou com um suspiro. – já fomos à delegacia, mas eles não descobriram nada.

-Como é? – Kouga perguntou assustado. Lembrava-se claramente de ter visto a jovem ainda hoje de manhã na padaria. Até conversara com ela.

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. E veja que o seu noivo, Houjo, ainda nem sabe da história. Pobre rapaz, ainda temos de avisá-lo.

Kouga permanecia chocado. Então, se a jovem estava desaparecida desde ontem, quando a encontrara hoje ela não estava indo para casa nem voltando de casa. Afinal, onde estava indo? Bem que reparara que a jovem estava vestida com um simples vestido verde, tinha algo de estranho aí. Mas, ela não parecia assustada ou com medo se o caso fosse de seqüestro. Teria ela fugido de casa?

-Bom, Kouga, preciso ir. Outro dia volto aqui.

-Certo. Tenha um bom dia. – o rapaz respondeu sem prestar muita atenção. Estava perdido em suas suspeitas. Kagome teria coragem o suficiente de fugir de casa? E por que fugiria? E por que ele não havia contado ao senhor Higurashi que havia visto a jovem ainda naquela manhã? - O que será que está acontecendo?

0000

O céu já estava escurecendo quando decidiu voltar para casa. Passara a tarde inteira procurando novamente por emprego, e mais uma vez não conseguira nada.

Quando viu a pequena casinha, sentiu o doce cheiro da comida de sua irmã, ouviu a voz de Miroku animado conversando com a jovem. Por algum motivo não queria participar daquela felicidade. Deu a volta na casa, na intenção de entrar pelos fundos, mas foi detido ao ouvir uma voz suave. Kagome estava estendendo algumas roupas, distraidamente, enquanto cantava.

Ficou um tempo parado apenas ouvindo a canção, escondido atrás de uma das árvores que rodeavam a casa. Ela dançava, sem muita agitação, em movimentos singelos, enquanto pegava uma roupa e estendia no varal. Foi quando uma pergunta veio em sua cabeça "Quem é essa garota afinal?"

Reparou, a partir daí, que nada sabia sobre ela. Não tinha nem certeza se seu nome era realmente Kagome. De onde vinha? Por que havia fugido de casa? Onde estavam seus pais? Quem eram seus pais? As perguntas surgiam uma atrás da outra. E ele não encontrava resposta para nenhuma delas. Ele a observou, "ela é tão bonita..." pensou distraído "Mas, não sei, ela me parece familiar..."

Sem perceber, ele saiu de trás das árvores e em passos suaves se aproximou, ela continuava com a doce canção. O céu estava escuro, apenas a lua cheia iluminava o lugar. Ele sorriu ao perceber que ela não havia notado a sua presença.

Por mais que brigassem, por mais que ela tivesse um temperamento forte, mesmo não sabendo de onde vinha e quem ela era, ele se sentiu, naquela noite, atraído por ela. O que havia de diferente? Nada, ele não sabia, talvez fosse ele mesmo. Não importava.

Ela dançava de olhos fechados, sozinha, mas era como se estivesse acompanhada. Ele em um movimento rápido segurou sua mão e com a outra sua cintura. A jovem abriu os olhos subitamente para encontrar um belo par de olhos âmbar.

-InuYasha...?

Ele tinha o rosto sereno enquanto a fitava. Tinha alguma coisa diferente em seu olhar, um brilho que ela nunca havia notado antes. Ele lentamente a puxou fazendo com que ela voltasse a dançar, só que dessa vez, não mais sozinha. Era uma valsa lenta, sob a luz da lua, distante dos olhares dos outros. Sentia-se hipnotizada, e só naquele momento, ela se deixou levar.

-Sinto muito. – InuYasha sussurrou.

-Pelo quê? – ela perguntou confusa. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo como se procurasse pelas palavras certas.

-Por hoje de manhã... Não sou muito bom com as palavras – ele comentou parando de dançar e a soltando. Ela olhou nos olhos dele, procurando pela resposta de suas atitudes.

-Tudo bem... – ela comentou.

-Eu não quis te acusar... É só que...

-Tudo bem, InuYasha, não tem problema... – ela disse pegando a última peça de roupa e estendendo no varal. Ele se virou, seguindo em direção da casa.

-Vamos jantar. Acho que Sango já está terminando... – ele disse.

-Eu já vou.

-Ta. – ele entrou na casa e Kagome permaneceu fitando a porta.

"O que deu nele?" ela pensou "por que ele faz isso? É como se hora quisesse me afastar e hora mudasse de idéia e me pedisse desculpas"

Ela suspirou e olhou para o céu. As estrelas brilhavam distantes. "O que ele quer de mim afinal?"

00000000

**N.A.: Olá, espero que tenham gostado do cap, comentem! sorriso talvez eu não poste nada por alguns dias, estou com muito dever e provas! (que triste) Muito obrigada por lerem a minha fic! o/**


	5. À procura da donzela

**Capítulo 05 – À procura da donzela**

_A escuridão noturna pairava sobre o lugar. Não sabia onde estava. Não sabia quem a cercava. Estava perdida no escuro. Sozinha. _

_Silêncio._

_O vento soprava, e aos poucos trazia consigo a suave mistura de cores que preenchiam a paisagem. A lua cintilante no céu. Sentia que estava perto de casa, uma sensação estranhamente familiar. Estava de volta à casa que havia tentado abandonar._

_Um campo vazio, que o vento percorria sozinho. Ela estava parada, por mais estanho que soasse, ela podia se ver parada sobre a grama verdejante. A ansiedade crescendo no peito. Esperava algo, rezava por alguém._

_Sozinha._

_Queria que alguém a amparasse, precisava de alguém que a protegesse. Alguém único. Alguém especial. Tão próximo que quase machucava._

_A respiração trêmula. Os olhos brilhavam com as lágrimas que não caiam. Esperava. Esperava. Uma tortura sem fim._

_Contudo a noite trás muitos mistérios, o que se esconde sob as sombras não é o mesmo que sob a luz. Era como se olhos que não podia ver a espiassem, seguissem cada um de seus movimentos, esperando por uma oportunidade. Denunciando-a. Entregando-a. Separando-os._

_Uma mão masculina encobriu a sua. Uma sensação de alivio que nunca sentira na vida. As lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto, tamanha era sua felicidade. Ela o abraçou com força, não querendo se separar nunca mais. Ouvindo as batidas de seu coração, que aos poucos foram a acalmando._

_Não estava sozinha, ela tinha alguém._

_Mas, tal sensação durou pouco. Pouco demais. Sentiu seu peito doer. Uma dor insuportável. A dor da perda de alguém. Perfurando seu coração. Dilacerando seu espírito. Roubando-lhe a felicidade que jamais encontraria novamente._

_A solidão a amparou em seus braços gélidos. _

_Abandonada novamente. Viu seus sonhos escaparem por suas mãos. Um novo significado para vida surgiu em sua frente. Tamanha era a fragilidade da vida._

_Escuridão._

0000

Sentou-se subitamente assustada. O coração disparado no peito. A respiração trêmula.

-Kagome? Você está bem? – ela ouviu a voz preocupada de Sango a chamando. Só então reparou que não estava sozinha. Sango e InuYasha estavam sentados ao seu lado, eles pareciam aflitos e a observavam surpresos.

O raciocínio demorou a voltar, estava em estado de choque. Sentia um aperto gigante no peito. Ela passou a mão pelo rosto e sentiu as lágrimas que haviam escorrido por sua face. Aos poucos se sentiu acalmar, apesar de ainda manter a expressão assustada no rosto.

-Kagome? Responda. Você está bem?

Ela pareceu despertar do estado de estupor em que estava.

-Aham, sim, eu... Eu estou bem – ela respondeu com a voz um pouco falha.

-Você nos acordou. O que houve? Teve um pesadelo? – InuYasha perguntou de forma dura tentando não deixar a preocupação transparecer.

-E-eu... Não sei... – ela comentou pensativa – não foi bem um pesadelo...

-O que quer dizer? – ele perguntou confuso.

-Eu não sei, mas é como se... Eu sinto como se... Fosse perder alguém muito especial para mim... – ela sussurrou sentindo as lágrimas tomarem seus olhos. Ela sentiu Sango a abraçar tentando acalma-la, retribuiu o abraço, permitindo-se mostrar uma fraqueza que quase nunca deixava aparecer. Não se importou, aquele sonho havia sido real demais, a dor tinha sido _real demais_.

InuYasha observou a jovem que tremia nos braços de sua irmã. Percebeu o quanto ela parecia insegura de tudo ao redor, parecia tão frágil. Ele, por um momento, chegou a pensar que ela não tinha medo de nada. Ela tinha uma personalidade tão forte, passava uma segurança em si mesma tão grande, jamais esperara vê-la daquele jeito.

Mas, afinal, ela era humana, e humanos são fracos.

-Venha, Kagome. Eu vou fazer um chá para você se acalmar. – Ele ouviu Sango falar para a moça e ajuda-la a se levantar. InuYasha as seguiu quieto, sentando-se a mesa ao lado de Kagome que ainda soluçava um pouco.

Passava uma sensação tão ruim vê-la daquele jeito. Queria confortá-la, não sabia de onde aquele sentimento vinha, mas não queria deixá-la sozinha. Ele se levantou, ajoelhando-se na sua frente e secando as lágrimas que teimavam em cair, manchando seu lindo rosto.

-Não chore... Vai dar tudo certo... – ele sussurrou. Ela o olhou nos olhos, não entendia porque aquela simples frase havia sido o suficiente para que parte da dor desaparecesse. Ela se jogou em seus braços, ajoelhando-se também e o abraçando com força.

-Obrigada, InuYasha.

Ele sentiu seu rosto esquentar com o toque da jovem. Era uma sensação desconfortável que nunca havia sentido, mas por alguma razão não queria se separar dela. Deixou-se ser abraçado, sentindo o cheiro dela tão próximo, o calor que ela emanava. Sorriu retribuindo o abraço.

Na verdade... Era uma sensação muito reconfortante.

Ela lentamente se afastou, um pouco corada, voltando a se sentar na cadeira, esperando o chá, que Sango preparava, ficar pronto. InuYasha se levantou também perdido em pensamentos voltando para seu lugar. Já era quase de manhã e por isso o rapaz decidiu não voltar a dormir, não valia a pena se logo teria de levantar de novo e além do mais estava preocupado com a jovem.

Já fazia algumas semanas desde que eles haviam permitido que a jovem permanecesse em sua casa. As coisas não haviam mudado muito. Desde a noite que InuYasha tinha surpreendido Kagome no jardim ele havia começado a agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. Kagome, por outro lado, não conseguia parar de pensar naquela dança. A indiferença de InuYasha a magoava um pouco, mas também não era como se já não estivesse acostumada.

Os dias passavam rápidos e tranqüilos. Ela decidira não sair com muita freqüência depois de ter se encontrado com Kouga, não queria que o mesmo erro se repetisse. Mas o que ele lhe dissera continuava a perturbá-la. Vez ou outra se pegava pensando em suas palavras. Outras vezes tentava entender as atitudes de InuYasha que nunca faziam sentido.

Sango continuava na mesma, discutia incansavelmente com Miroku, que por algum milagre parara de mencionar as pedras em qualquer que fosse a discussão. Apesar das tentativas, InuYasha e Miroku não conseguiram emprego. O que era extremamente frustrante já que o dinheiro que haviam conseguido na feira, apesar do enorme sufoco para economizá-lo, estava no fim.

-Kagome, aqui está... – Sango falou colocando o chá na frente da moça. Kagome ficou um tempo observando o vapor quente que saia da xícara e Sango sentou-se a mesa também.

-Obrigada. – Sussurrou.

-Kagome, não fique assim, foi só um sonho ruim... – Sango comentou.

-Não é o sonho que me preocupou, Sango... Foi mais a sensação que ele me passou. Nesses últimos dias eu tenho pensado em voltar para casa e--

-O quê? – InuYasha perguntou surpreso. Kagome olhou para ele confusa.

-É, quero dizer, acho que já abusei demais da boa vontade de vocês...

Por algum motivo aquelas palavras o magoavam. Não queria que ela fosse embora, apesar de que nunca iria admitir isso. As poucas semanas que ela havia passado com eles haviam sido maravilhosas, a casa nunca fora tão acolhedora. Pensar que ela não estaria mais ali era estranho, chegar em casa e encontra-la já havia se tornado um hábito. Pensara que aquilo duraria para sempre, e se durasse ele realmente não reclamaria.

"Droga, mas por que isso? Desde quando eu me importo?" InuYasha pensou emburrado.

-Kagome, você não precisa se preocupar com isso... Você não está nos dando trabalho, pelo contrário tem me ajudado muito!

"Isso, Sango! Faça-a ficar... Não a deixe ir embora!" ele pensava.

-Vocês são muito gentis... – Kagome comentou – Mas, mesmo querendo ir embora... Depois desse sonho... Eu fiquei com medo.

-Por quê? – InuYasha perguntou surpreso com a resposta da jovem.

-Eu não sei, mas... Mas se eu voltar, eu sinto que vou perder alguém importante pra mim! Eu não sei quem é, mas isso não faz da dor menor... Eu sinto que vou sofrer se voltar... E eu não quero isso! Esse sonho foi real demais!

-Kagome, foi um sonho, você não devia levar isso a sério... – Sango comentou – mas, independente desse sonho, eu gostaria muito que você continuasse com a gente. Eu sei que você provavelmente está sentindo falta da sua família, mas eu nunca me senti tão feliz... Sua companhia certamente fez muito bem a todos nós.

-Obrigada – Kagome disse sorrindo – tudo bem, eu fico mais um tempo... Eu também acho que não estou preparada para encarar meus pais ainda, eles certamente vão ficar muito bravos quando souberem que eu fugi de casa... Espero que pelo menos Houjo desista da idé—

-Houjo? – InuYasha a interrompeu subitamente – quem é Houjo?

-Ahh... – ela começou incerta "Eu tinha que abrir a boca! Como sou estúpida!" – hm... Ninguém?

-Acho que não. Vamos desembucha. Quem é _Hojô_?

-Hm, um garoto.

-Seu namorado, Kagome? – Sango perguntou surpresa.

-Não exatamente...

-Como assim? – InuYasha exigiu, a raiva crescendo dentro de si. Ela não tinha avisado que tinha um namorado!

-Bom, digamos que ele não é meu namorado... Já que é... O meu noivo – ela sussurrou as últimas palavras na esperança dos dois não ouvirem.

-NOIVO? – InuYasha exclamou surpreso e permaneceu atônito.

-Hm, poxa, Kagome, eu não sabia que estava noiva... – Sango comentou, observando o irmão que estava de boca aberta e parecia perdido – meus parabéns.

-Ah, Sango, essa é uma longa história, eu não pretendia contar a vocês...

-Ora, por que não? Afinal, agora que estamos falando sobre isso, que tal você falar também porque fugiu de casa? Parece que a gente não sabe muito sobre você, não é? – InuYasha comentou cínico, a raiva crescendo dentro de si, sentia-se traído. Como ela pôde?

-Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria esconder isso de vocês... Eu acho que vocês têm direito de saber. Meus pais deram minha mão em casamento ao Houjo em troca de negócios importantes. Eu já o conhecia, mas nunca havia conversado com ele realmente. Parece que ele adquiriu um certo, acho que, desejo por mim. E só fecharia o negócio se eu me casasse com ele.

Os dois observavam-na atentos.

-Eu tentei falar com meu pai, disse a ele que não queria me casar, mas ele insiste, quer que me case a qualquer custo. Então, eu pensei que... Que se fugisse de casa, talvez eu tivesse uma chance de me livrar desse casamento. Eu sei que é uma atitude egoísta, mas não sabia o que fazer, eu não quero me casar!

-Kagome, eu não podia imaginar... – Sango falou segurando sua mão – ninguém deveria ser obrigado a se casar sem amor.

-Acho que meus pais não pensam assim.

-Eu sinto muito!

InuYasha permanecia calado, não sabia o que dizer, jamais esperara por isso. Não imaginava que Kagome carregasse um peso tão grande como esse. Uma obrigação que não conseguia abandonar, mas era graças a essa obrigação que tivera a oportunidade de conhecê-la, e, apesar de ser um pensamento totalmente egocêntrico, ele nunca se arrependeria disso.

-Bom dia, família! – exclamou o moreno entrando pela porta com um sorriso nos lábios – credo, que cara de enterro, quem é que morreu?

-Miroku, será que dá pra se tocar e perceber que a gente ta falando de uma coisa importante aqui? – Sango perguntou nervosa com a interrupção – A Kagome não está bem!

-Não, Sango, tudo bem, eu até acho melhor pararmos com esse assunto. Isso me trás más recordações... – ela comentou se levantando – puxa, não tinha percebido que já era de manhã!

-Desculpa, Sangozinha, eu não podia imaginar! – ele pediu. Foi até Kagome e segurou suas mãos – não temas, donzela, o seu príncipe chegou. O que posso fazer para trazer um sorriso para esses lábios tão bonitos?

-Miroku! – Sango falou o arrastando pela orelha – deixe Kagome em paz, ela não teve uma noite boa... – ela foi até a cozinha preparar o café - Hm? Acabou o leite... InuYasha, onde você pôs o dinheiro?

-Ora, estava dentro desse pote aí... – ele disse indicando o pote ao lado da jovem.

-Mas não tem nada aqui...

-Não tinha muito mesmo... Até que durou bastante.

-Não acredito! Voltamos a ficar sem grana?

-É o que parece...

-Não!! Não diga isso, Sango! Desse jeito o InuYasha vai me arrastar de volta para a estrada! – o moreno choramingou.

-Estrada? – Kagome ecoou confusa.

-Não queira saber... – Sango comentou ao seu lado.

-Deixe de ser frouxo, Miroku. Quer passar fome? Aliás, nem é tão ruim assim...

-Não, eu não quero! Vida desgraçada!

-Ora, pensei que gostaria da idéia de ver as suas "amigas" – InuYasha comentou contrariado.

-Ah não, tudo bem, elas não fazem questão. Sabe como é vida de pedra... Sempre tão ocupadas, chacoalhando carroças, fazendo pessoas tropeçarem. Não quero incomodá-las...

-Sango, dá uma força. Se nem o papo das pedras ajudou, não sei o que vai ajudar.

-Se vocês quiserem, eu ainda tenho um pouco de dinheiro guardado, não é muito mais acho que pode ajudar... – Kagome comentou.

-Kagome, não poderíamos pedir isso... – Sango falou.

-Não é nada, Sango, eu estou devendo a vocês. Por favor, aceitem. – Kagome falou estendendo um saquinho de veludo.

-Kagome, eu não...

-Toma, eu não aceito de volta! – Kagome disse colocando o saquinho nas mãos da jovem e cruzando os braços.

-Obrigada, Kagome.

-Obrigado senhorita Kagome, Obrigado! – Miroku falou pegando as mãos dela e beijando-as – você me salvou de um triste destino! Adeus, cocheiros atropeladores sinistros! Adeus, javalis rosnantes! Adeus, viajantes perdidos! – ele falava teatralmente.

-Feh! Não era tão ruim assim...

-Pra você! Não foi você que quase foi atropelado, ou mordido, ou—

-Ta, ta, já entendi.

-Ei, vocês dois. Já que a gente parece estar sem comida que tal irmos comer algo na feira? – Sango sugeriu.

-Parece ótimo, Sango. – Kagome sorriu.

-Certo, Kagome, venha, vamos nos arrumar... – ela disse puxando a jovem para o quarto.

0000

Ainda era um pouco cedo, os feirantes estavam arrumando suas barraquinhas, e os clientes não haviam saído de casa ainda. Ele caminhava distraído pela rua. A cabeça cheia de preocupações e dúvidas. "Ela não pode ter desaparecido assim!" pensou indignado. Parou em frente a sua relojoaria e sentou-se em um dos degraus da frente da loja.

-Droga, será que fiz mal em não ter contado ao senhor Higurashi? – perguntou-se. – claro que não! Se tivesse contado ele certamente a encontraria e a levaria para casa, talvez ainda apressasse esse casamento...

Ele ficou observando a rua, chateado.

-Hmf, Kagome, se você pretendia fugir por que não me pediu ajuda? E ainda me enganou no dia que te encontrei... Parece que precisamos melhorar sua confiança em mim... – ele falou emburrado – por que será que ela fugiu?

Kouga estava procurando Kagome pela cidade já havia uma semana, mas não conseguia acha-la em lugar nenhum. Passara em todos os hotéis e não a encontrara, não tinha idéia de onde ela podia estar. Será que ela tinha algum parente na cidade? Talvez estivesse em sua casa. Mas se esse fosse o caso os Higurashi já teriam a encontrado.

-Heh, Kagome, você fez questão de não deixar pistas... – ele pensou com um certo orgulho – mas eu vou te achar custe o que custar!

Ele se levantou e voltou a caminhar pela praça. Foi quando ele sentiu um cheiro que o fez torcer o nariz, irritado.

-Droga, o cara de cachorro está por aqui...

Olhou ao redor procurando o odiado rapaz. Viu que ele vinha de uma rua cercada por altos prédios, estava com a irmã, um rapaz moreno que sempre andava com ele e conversava com... Não podia acreditar no que via. Não conseguiu conter um rosnado que escapou de seus lábios ao ver Kagome conversando e sorrindo para o rapaz de cabelos prateados. Ele parecia totalmente distraído, e parecia até mesmo... Feliz?

-Ora, mais o que esse desgraçado está fazendo com a Kagome? Desde quando eles se conhecem?

Ele correu para trás de uma das bancadas da feira para que eles não o vissem. Ficou os observando, desconfiado. Kagome trajava um simples vestido azul, que em sua opinião, não fazia jus a beleza dela. Ela não parecia assusta, se o caso fosse de seqüestro, na verdade ela parecia diferente, talvez, livre? "O que está havendo aqui? Duvido muito que InuYasha tenha alguma relação com os Higurashi..."

"Por que esse idiota sempre se dá bem?" Kouga pensou com inveja os seguindo discretamente. "Ele não tem nem onde cair morto. Droga, InuYasha, você me paga!"

0000

-Eu não acredito que eram vocês que estavam assaltando a estrada da saída da cidade! – Kagome exclamou surpresa. Quando Sango terminou de explicar a história para Kagome – espera, disseram-me que havia um rapaz fascinado por pedras... Era você, Miroku?

-Senhorita Kagome, desse jeito você faz parecer que eu sou algum tarado que não resiste a pedras... – o moreno falou contrariado – não sei qual é o problema dessa gente, em tudo eles exageram... O cara vê um cachorro e diz que o animal é bonito e esse povo já fala que ele tentou agarrar o cachorro... tem cabimento? Eu não tenho _fascínio _por pedras coisa nenhuma, eu só acho elas interessantes...

-Ah claro, Miroku... – InuYasha comentou sarcástico – por isso que você sempre fala nelas, ou faz piadinhas, sem graças, sobre elas, realmente, elas não fazem parte da sua vida... – ele falou dando tapinhas nas costas do rapaz.

-Isso foi sarcasmo, InuYasha? – o moreno perguntou depois de um tempo pensando – porque se foi não teve graça...

-Claro que não, Miroku, de onde você tirou essa idéia? – ele perguntou irônico.

-Ah, eu só tive impressão...

Kagome e Sango deram uma risadinha.

-Miroku, ele deixa de ser lerdo... – Sango comentou.

-Do que está falando, Sango? – o moreno perguntou. InuYasha revirou os olhos entediado.

-Vamos comer... Miroku, essa brincadeira já cansou.

-Que brincadeira? Do que está falando? Sango, está vendo? Seu irmão vive para me perturbar! Oh, como eu sofro! – ele falou dramaticamente, seguindo a jovem.

-Claro, claro, por que você não vai comprar um chocolate, Miroku? – Sango sugeriu.

-Eu não quero um chocolate... – o rapaz falou confuso.

-Pra mim! – ela exclamou – toma o dinheiro e vai lá! Vai! Vai! – ela falou o empurrando.

O rapaz fez um "ahhh!" e saiu correndo atrás do doce para a jovem. Kagome riu.

-Aleluia! Esse Miroku me cansa... – InuYasha resmungou.

-Sango, você já tem muita prática com ele, não é verdade? – Kagome comentou.

-Hmf, Kagome, depois de se conviver anos com o Miroku a gente começa a desenvolver uns truques... – Sango respondeu parando em uma barraquinha de pastéis – vamos comer...

-E o Miroku? – Kagome perguntou – não vamos esperá-lo?

-Ah, logo, logo, ele volta... Vem, você quer de quê?

Assim como Sango havia dito, Miroku voltou pouco tempo depois trazendo o chocolate. Sango, InuYasha e Kagome já estavam comendo os pastéis.

-Sangozinha, aqui está, eu trouxe com todo o carinho... – ele falou entregando para ela, ela pegou o chocolate.

-Ué, por que está quebrado?

-O QUÊ? Onde está quebrado? – ele exclamou de repente atraindo os olhares de Kagome e InuYasha. O moreno pegou a barra e sentiu o grande quebrado que tinha no chocolate – OH! COMO PODE? Venderam-me um chocolate quebrado? É claro, só pode ser isso! – e continuou pensativo - com certeza não foi porque quando eu vinha eu tropecei em uma pedra e cai em cima dele... Não, não. Não deve ter sido por causa disso...

Sango girou os olhos.

-Ta, ta, pega um pastel pra você e fica quieto... – ela falou.

Após uma refeição nada calma, os quatro decidiram dar uma volta antes de voltarem para a casa. Era uma linda manhã de sol que não devia ser desperdiçada. Eles estavam passando pela praça, ouvindo Miroku reclamar de alguma coisa, indignado, mas que nenhum dos três prestava atenção, quando uma voz os parou:

-Cara de cachorro, o que está fazendo com a minha mulher?

InuYasha sentiu um arrepio de raiva percorrer sua espinha ao ouvir a voz de Kouga o chamando. Mas, do que ele estava falando o rapaz não tinha idéia. Virou-se irritado, para fitar o rapaz de cabelos negros que o observava nervoso.

-O que quer lobo fedido?

-Kouga! – Ele ouviu Kagome exclamar subitamente, assustada – o que faz aqui?

-Kagome, por acaso você conhece esse maldito? – InuYasha indagou com raiva fitando a jovem ao seu lado.

-Sim, ele é um amigo dos meus pais... – ela respondeu preocupada.

-Feh! Quem seria amigo do lobo fedido?

-Para sua informação, cara de cachorro, os Higu—

Kagome subitamente correu até Kouga e tampou sua boca. O rapaz a fitou assustado. E Sango, Miroku e InuYasha ficaram confusos com a atitude da jovem. "O que a Kagome está fazendo? O que o lobo fedido ia dizer que ela não queria que nós soubéssemos?" InuYasha pensou com raiva olhando os dois. Por acaso ela tinha algum segredo com o Kouga que não podia contar para eles? O rapaz sentiu a raiva crescer e tentou suprimir um rosnado que insistia em sair.

-Ah, Kouga, será que podemos ter uma conversinha? – ela perguntou sem-graça tirando a mão da boca do rapaz.

-KA-GO-ME! O que é que você tem para falar com ele? – InuYasha falou em meio a um rosnado. Sango olhou para o irmão assustada, nunca o tinha visto com tanta raiva.

-Ah... Eu... A gente... hmm

-Escute aqui, cara de cachorro, não é da sua conta o que a Kagome quer falar comigo! – Kouga falou colocando a mão na cintura da jovem, que por sua vez deu um pulo se afastando dele.

-O-o que está fazendo, Kouga? – ela perguntou.

-Ah, eu não to entendendo nada, Sango... – Miroku comentou – por que o InuYasha está tão nervoso? Eu sei que ele nunca se deu muito bem com o Kouga, mas parece que a senhorita Kagome o conhece...

-Miroku, eu acho melhor você ficar quieto... – Sango comentou, percebendo o olhar assassino que InuYasha lançou para o rapaz.

-Sinto muito, Lobo fedido, mas a Kagome vem comigo... – InuYasha falou segurando a jovem pela mão e a puxando – vocês conversam outro dia...

-Grrr, cara de cachorro, se ela disse que quer falar comigo, nós vamos conversar agora! – o outro exclamou a puxando também.

-Solte ela! – InuYasha gritou.

-Solte, você! – Kouga gritou de volta. Os dois se encaram rosnando.

-Soltem-me vocês dois! – Kagome disse empurrando os dois, cada um para um canto – InuYasha eu preciso falar com o Kouga, é importante, prometo que é rápido. E Kouga, pare de implicar com o InuYasha...

-Mas, Kagome! – InuYasha reclamou.

-InuYasha, por favor...

-Feh! – ele virou cruzando os braços, e Kagome balançou a cabeça puxando Kouga para se distanciar dos outros. Só quando estava a uma distancia considerável e nenhum dos três iriam escutar a conversa ela começou:

-Kouga, você não pode mencionar o nome da minha família de jeito nenhum na frente deles! Não pode dizer que eu sou uma Higurashi, por favor!

-Por que, Kagome?

-Kouga, a minha família é uma das mais conhecidas nessa cidade! Eu sei que eles não me entregariam... Mas eu tenho medo, eu não sei porquê, mas eu não quero que eles descubram. Se eles ficarem sabendo que pertenço a uma família rica eles certamente vão me tratar diferente, e eu não quero isso! Eu quero que eles gostem de mim, pelo o que eu sou e não pelo dinheiro da minha família... Eu sei que isso é estranho, mas eu sempre fui avaliada pelos outros por ser uma Higurashi essa é a primeira vez que me sinto importante pelo o que eu sou.

-Tudo bem, Kagome. Já que isso parece ser tão importante para você... – ele comentou segurando sua mão e beijando-a – eu farei o impossível para fazê-la feliz... Por que fugiu de casa, Kagome?

-Kouga... – ela prendeu a respiração – você vai me denunciar? Vai me entregar aos meus pais? Por favor, eu pretendo voltar para casa, eu juro que pretendo. Eu só quero mais um tempo!

-Acalme-se, Kagome. Eu quero entender os seus motivos. Depois eu decido o que vou fazer...

-Kouga, você sabe o meu motivo...

-Ahn?

-Eu estou noiva. Eu não quero me casar!

-O quê? Eu sabia que estava noiva, mas não podia imaginar que não queria esse casamento... – ele comentou surpreso, sentiu uma pequena faísca de felicidade crescer em seu peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras.

-É claro que não quero. Meus pais deram minha mão em casamento sem me consultarem. E por mais que eu dissesse que não queria me casar eles não me ouviam. Diziam que o Houjo seria um bom marido, mas eu não quero só um bom marido! Eu quero alguém que eu ame!

-Mas, Kagome, se fugiu de casa por causa disso, quando voltar, não acha que seus pais adiantarão o casamento?

-Eu não sei... E nem quero pensar nisso.

-Tudo bem, eu não vou te entregar, Kagome.

-Obrigada. – ela agradeceu caminhando de volta para onde os três estavam, Kouga a seguiu.

-Mas, Kagome, onde está morando? Eu passei nos hotéis e não a achei...

-Ah, eu não estou em hotel... InuYasha e Sango permitiram que eu ficasse na casa deles...

-O QUÊ? – ele exclamou chamando a atenção dos três que os esperavam voltar, InuYasha parecia estar agoniado com a demora – você está na casa do cara de cachorro??

-Sim, eles foram muito gent—

-Você não pode ficar na casa daquela gente! Você deve estar passando fome! InuYasha nunca consegue levar dinheiro para a casa! Kagome não permitirei que fique na casa dele!

-Quem é você para permitir alguma coisa, Kouga? – InuYasha exclamou parando entre os dois.

-InuYasha, saia da minha frente, eu estou falando com a Kagome!

-Pare de me dar ordens! Maldição!

-É bom que você não tenha tentado nada com a Kagome, ouviu bem? – Kouga falou nervoso.

-Ora, lobo fedido, o que eu faço ou deixo de fazer com ela não é da sua conta!

-Err, Kouga, o InuYasha não fez nada, não se preocupe. Ele tem me ajudado muito! – Kagome disse tentando apaziguar o clima entre os dois. Eles estavam a ponto de se baterem.

-Você vem comigo, Kagome! Minha casa com certeza é muito melhor que o barraco que o InuYasha vive!

-Repita isso, seu desgraçado! Você não vai a levar a lugar nenhum!! – InuYasha rosnou.

-Kouga, pare com isso. Eu estou muito bem onde estou. Sango e InuYasha têm sido ótimos, eu não admito que fale assim com eles! – Kagome reclamou.

-Desculpe-me, Kagome. Eu me excedi, mas é que eu ainda acho que seria melhor—

-Feh! Ela vai ficar com a gente, não entendeu? Será que vou ter que te explicar?

-Está bem! Ela fica com vocês! – ele falou contrariado – mas eu vou ir à sua casa todos os dias para ter certeza de que ela está bem! Está me entendendo, InuYasha?

-Ora, nos seus sonhos, lobo fedido!

-Kouga, eu tenho certeza que você tem muito que fazer... Não precisa se preocupar, eu estou bem, juro – Kagome falou tenta faze-lo mudar de idéia.

-Já está decidido, Kagome. Se você vai morar com eles, eu vou ir lá ter ver todos os dias! E eu não vou mudar de idéia! – ele disse por fim e se virou, distanciando-se – te vejo em breve, Kagome...

00000000

**N.A.: Olá, bom cá estou eu atualizando outra fic, peço desculpas à todos os leitores pela demora. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo. Por favor, deixem suas opiniões, elas são muito importantes.**

**Beijos **

**Nayome Isuy**


	6. Entre brigas e encontros

**Capítulo 06 – Entre brigas e encontros**

O céu estava totalmente azul naquela manhã e o belo sol iluminava a cidade. Tudo parecia incrivelmente perfeito e passava a impressão de que nada poderia dar errado. A jovem de longos cabelos negros estava sentada à porta do pequeno chalé admirando aquela linda paisagem.

Distraída em pensamentos, foi despertada pelas vozes de Miroku e Sango que estavam chegando da feira. Sango parecia mais brava que o normal e Kagome, curiosa como sempre, escondeu-se rapidamente atrás de um arbusto para ouvir a discussão.

-Por favor, Miroku, não insista. Nada que você diga me fará mudar de idéia! Droga, nem sei por que me importo, você é sempre assim! – ela exclamou nervosa.

-Não, Sango! Perdoe-me, eu não faço por mal, você sabe disso! – ele implorava, seguindo-a.

-Não, não sei! A única coisa que eu sei é que você é um maldito pervertido! Já estou farta de esperar que um dia você mude!

-Eu prometo que vou mudar!

-Admita, Miroku, você não vai! Quantas vezes já me disse isso?

-Eu prometo!

-Não, chega! Céus, eu nunca posso confiar em você!

-Sango... – ele sussurrou surpreso, ficou parado olhando para a jovem que se distanciava.

"Nossa, parece que aconteceu alguma coisa séria dessa vez..." Kagome pensou consigo, observando o casal. Miroku suspirou triste e seguiu para sua casa, parecia mais miserável que nunca.

"Ah, até imagino o que aconteceu, mas apesar de tudo, eu estou com um pouco de pena dele. Ele realmente parece triste dessa vez... Droga, Miroku, não consigo te deixar desse jeito, parece que vou ter que te ajudar. Não se preocupe, eu, Kagome Higurashi, vou salvar o seu relacionamento com a Sango!" ela pensava empolgada, de joelhos, atrás de uma moita e com os olhos brilhantes.

-Kagome, o que está fazendo aí?

A jovem deu um pulo ao ouvir a voz de InuYasha, que a observava desconfiado, agachado logo atrás dela.

-Ah! Oi, InuYasha, tudo bom? – ela deu um sorrisinho sem-graça.

-Desembucha, menina! – ele completou, aproximando-se mais dela – ta se escondendo de quem?

-Hahaha! Escondendo-me? Ora, InuYasha, de onde tirou essa idéia? – ela comentava nervosa e ria de maneira extremamente estranha – não seja bobo, eu só estava... Eu estava... – "droga, o que eu falo? É melhor dizer algo logo, ele já está desconfiado, MAS O QUÊ?" Eis que surgi a imagem de Miroku passeando com uma pedra, conversando com outra, tropeçando em mais outra – É claro, eu estava colhendo pedras! – ela disse com um super sorriso – olha só a forminha dessa aqui! Tão bonitinha, parece um coelhinho! Hahahahaha...

"Pedras? Você é estúpida, Kagome?" ela pensou nervosa consigo.

-Pedras? ! – InuYasha exclamou, levantando-se subitamente com as mão na cabeça - Meu Deus, eu não sabia que a convivência com o Miroku podia ser tão perigosa assim! Não se preocupe, Kagome, eu não vou permitir que esse desmiolado te influencie assim! Ah, eu vou ter uma boa conversa com esse Miroku. O que ele pensa que está fazendo enfiando essas idéias na sua cabeça?

-Não, InuYasha, espere, deixe o Miroku em paz. Ele não está muito bem... – ela pediu segurando-o pelo braço.

-Hm? Do que está falando?

-Não é nada. Venha, vamos almoçar... – ela disse pegando-o pela mão e puxando-o.

InuYasha corou com o súbito gesto da jovem e ficou ainda mais vermelho ao perceber que agora andavam de mãos dadas. A moça parecia não ter percebido. "Ou, percebeu, mas está se fazendo de inocente, hah, eu sempre soube que eu era irresistível" pensou.

"Ou, talvez, você seja extremamente convencido"

"Quem te perguntou alguma coisa?"

"Céus, como pode distorcer um ato tão inocente?" ele discutia consigo mentalmente.

"Você é muito ingênuo se pensa que por trás desse gesto não há segundas intenções" sugeriu insinuante.

"Você está ficando pior que o Miroku!"

"Feh! Não fale besteiras..."

-InuYasha? – Kagome o chamou, soltando sua mão e sacudindo-a em frente aos seus olhos – você está bem?

-Ah, claro, to ótimo... - "Droga, eu não pedi pra você soltar" pensou emburrado. – vamos logo. To com fome...

Ele saiu na frente e ela apressou-se para segui-lo.

0=0=0=0

Miroku estava sentado na pequena mesa de madeira de sua casa, pensando. Não sabia o que fazer, nunca tivera de ficar sozinho em casa, uma vez que sempre estava com InuYasha e Sango. Chegava a ser estranho, uma casa que não lhe parecia familiar. Suspirou pelo que parecia ser a vigésima vez.

Subitamente, levantou-se batendo com o punho na mesa, fazendo um copo de leite virar sobre o seu almoço.

-Hah, Sango! Eu não vou desistir de você! Chega de depressão, isso não faz meu estilo! – ele falou dando uma risadinha e fazendo pose de galã – Não me importa o que eu vou ter que fazer para você me perdoar, mas eu vou te provar que você não vive sem mim... – e lá ficou o rapaz rindo sozinho, até sair correndo de casa.

0=0=0=0

A casa estava estranhamente silenciosa. Sango lavava alguns pratos e parecia absorta em pensamentos, e a bela jovem de cabelos negros remexia de forma entediada o macarrão que deveria ser seu almoço. Parecia extremamente interessada em um ponto qualquer da parede. InuYasha não agüentava mais aquele silêncio, cada segundo que se passava um pequeno rosnado escapava de seus lábios.

-Já chega! O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – ele indagou subitamente se levantando da mesa de onde observava Kagome. Nenhuma das duas respondeu, apenas suspiraram se lembrando do ocorrido. Isso fez com que InuYasha bufasse nervoso.

O rapaz de longos cabelos prateados agarrou Kagome pelo braço e a puxou para fora de casa.

-Fala logo! Eu sei que você sabe.

-O que você sabe que eu sei? – ela perguntou tentando enrola-lo.

-Maldição, eu sei que você sabe o que está acontecendo! Pode ir falando...

-Ora, InuYasha, eu também sei que a Sango sabe, por que não pergunta pra ela?

-Por que eu estou perguntando pra você!

-E se eu não quiser falar? – a moça perguntou cruzando os braços e virando o rosto de forma desobediente.

-Por que você não quer falar? Desgraça, o que vocês estão escondendo?

-Bom dia pros doi— o moreno ia passando por eles, contudo foi detido por InuYasha.

-Você também sabe, né? – o rapaz gritou agarrando o outro pelo colarinho – Conte-me!

-O-o quê? – Miroku pediu desnorteado.

-InuYasha, eu já disse pra você deixar o Miroku em paz hoje! – Kagome falou segurando o braço do rapaz.

-Ei! Isso me lembra de uma coisa! – ele disse soltando a camisa do moreno – o que você falou pra Kagome?

-InuYasha, meu caro, eu não sei se você sabe, mas acho melhor te explicar, uma vez que parece não saber... – o outro jovem comentou arrumando as roupas.

-Eu estou farto de não saber das coisas!

-A ignorância é uma benção! – Miroku exclamou de forma dramática, os olhos brilhando – não queira perder essa virtude! Agradeça, agradeça agora!

-Eu vou te partir no meio! Pare de enrolar.

-Enfim, como eu ia dizendo antes de ser bruscamente interrompido – o moreno continuou – preste atenção, quando uma pessoa chega e encontra outras duas pessoas conversando, ela não pode adivinhar o assunto se você não contar! Então faça o favor de ser mais claro com suas perguntas! E nada de sair agarrando o pescoço dos outros, isso é feio. Meninos educados não fazem isso... – ele completou balançando o dedo de forma reprovadora.

-Eu não sei por que eu ainda tento... – InuYasha suspirou – e eu achando que ia conseguir respostas... – respirou fundo – Olha aqui, seu infeliz, chega de piadinhas... A Kagome não estava agindo de forma normal hoje!

-Ei, eu ainda estou aqui! – a jovem reclamou.

-O que a senhorita Kagome poderia ter feito de tão estranho?

-Ela estava catando pedras! E disse que elas tinham formas de coelhinhos... Isso é coisa sua que eu sei!

-Ah! Senhorita Kagome, por favor, deixe-me ver essa raridade! Um coelhinho, mas que fofura!

-Espera, eu guardei ela em algum lugar... – Kagome começou a procurar pela pedra enquanto Miroku esperava com os olhos brilhando ao lado da garota. Uma veia começou a pulsar na testa de InuYasha enquanto ele apertava os punhos nervoso ao ser ignorado. – Achei!

Ela entregou a pedra ao rapaz que começou a analisá-la de forma minuciosa "eu não acredito que ele caiu nessa" Kagome pensou girando os olhos "essa pedra não tem nada a vê com um coelho... sinceramente".

-Oh, senhorita Kagome, estou vendo as orelhinhas! Quem é o coelhinho mais fofo? – ele começou a perguntar de forma débil para a pequena pedra. No entanto, de repente, ele se endireitou, pigarreou e entregou a pedra para Kagome – desculpe-me, Kagome, eu não vim aqui para isso...

Com isso o rapaz deixou os dois abismados e entrou no pequeno chalé.

-Grrr! Maldito, está me fazendo de idiota!

Após alguns minutos, Sango saiu irritada.

-Miroku, eu já disse pra me deixar em paz! – ela passou pelos dois – vou passear pela cidade, não me sigam... – ela os avisou.

-Droga! – Kagome praguejou estalando os dedos – esse Miroku realmente precisa de ajuda! Quanto mais ele tenta, pior a coisa parece fica... – ela já ia entrando para falar com o moreno, porém foi impedida por InuYasha.

-Ei, não acha que está me devendo uma explicação?

-Céus! Como você é irritante... Ta bom, eu te conto, com uma condição, claro...

-Qual?

-Você vai ter que me ajudar.

-Em quê?

-Não conto enquanto não concordar em me ajudar...

-Hmf, ta bom, eu ajudo, agora dá pra explicar?

-Claro – ela comentou com um sorriso – a Sango e o Miroku brigaram, e brigaram feio...

-Ah, é só isso? Eu não acredito, você fez esse drama todo por essa mixaria? Isso acontece quase todo dia...

-Não é mixaria, o que está em jogo é o amor! – ela disse de forma sonhadora.

-Feh! Qual o seu problema, menina? De que amor está falando?

-Do da Sango e do Miroku, é claro.

-Está doida? Minha irmã não ama esse pervertido!

-InuYasha, você é um sem-noção mesmo. E quer saber de uma coisa? Você vai me ajudar a fazer um encontro entre a Sango e o Miroku! – ela fez pose de heroína e o rapaz a olhou, entediado.

-Isso nunca daria certo.

-Vai dar, você vai ver!

0=0=0=0

Uma batida na porta chamou a atenção do senhor Higurashi que estava lendo um jornal em seu escritório.

-Entre.

O criado entrou e trazia um papel nas mãos.

-Senhor, pediram para avisá-lo que os cartazes ficaram prontos. – ele falou entregando o papel para o senhor.

Senhor Higurashi fico admirando saudoso a foto da filha mais nova.

-Ótimo. Mande espalhar pela cidade.

-Certo – e com isso o criado se retirou fechando a porta.

-Kagome, vou achá-la. – ele falou se levantando e encarando os jardins de sua grande casa.

0=0=0=0

Paf!

O eco seco de um graveto colidindo com força em uma mesa soou pela pequena casinha.

-Está errado, Miroku. Tente de novo. – Kagome ordenou brava.

Miroku estava sentado na sala de estar de frente para a mesa na qual costumava fazer suas refeições, um pequeno bloquinho de notas estava aberto a sua frente e uma caligrafia apressada e meio borrada marcavam as folhas brancas. No topo da folha havia o seguinte título _"10 dicas para um encontro perfeito_".

-Vamos, Miroku! Concentre-se! – Kagome exigiu.

Paf!

A jovem bateu com a vareta de madeira na mesa, fazendo o rapaz dar um salto.

-Qual é a dica número 5? ! – a jovem inquiriu.

-_Não apalpar/ alisar/ tocar traseiros na presença (ou fora, mas talvez seja pedir demais) de sua dama._ – O jovem leu palavra por palavra com cede de aprendizado.

-Feh! – resmungou InuYasha, que estava jogado em um sofá ali perto, fazendo questão que todos soubessem o quanto ele considerava todos aqueles esforços uma perda de tempo.

-Correto! Parabéns, Miroku!

-Obrigado! – o rapaz agradeceu com o olhar vidrado.

-Próxima! Qual a regra número 1?

-_Não falar/ brincar/ catar/ tropeçar/ acariciar pedras por mais bonitinhas e fofinhas que sejam. Nem mesmo se encontra uma com formato de borbole-e-eta.. –_ o moreno leu e secou as lágrimas – o que eu não faço pela Sango?

-Feh!

-Seja forte, Miroku! – Kagome falou secando as lágrimas solidárias com um lencinho.

-Serei forte!

-Prosseguindo... Qual a regra número 7?

-_Não falar coisas idiotas._

_-_Feh!

–Hm, não compreendi bem essa regra...

-O que não entendeu?

-Bom, por exemplo, falar sobre javalis está incluso em bobagens?

-Diga-me, por que falaria sobre javalis no meio de um encontro?

-Bom, não sei. Às vezes ela tem interesse nesse tipo de animal e seria um grande prazer ensiná-la todos meus conhecimentos sobre javalis. Veja bem, javalis são animais muito interessantes, se você observar a forma como ele comem perce—

Paf!

-Javalis estão inclusos em bobagens! – a moça falou interrompendo-o. - Chega de regras, vamos falar dos passos necessários para realizar um encontro perfeito.

-Feh!

-Primeiro passo... – Kagome começou a ditar e Miroku começou a escrever freneticamente. – Chegar na hora marcada. É muito feio deixar a dama esperando.

-_"Meninos maus deixam damas esperando" –_ Miroku ia sussurrando enquanto escrevia.

-Segundo, a aparência é muito importante, tenha certeza de que está apresentável. Terceiro, seria interessante levar um presente para a moça, como uma forma de lembrança e para que ela perceba que esteve pensando nela. Quarto, leve-a para um lugar divertido e romântico. – comentou. – Eu sugeriria a praça, disseram-me uma vez que à noite o local fica todo iluminado e alguns músicos fazem apresentações lá, o clima é bem romântico e é um ponto para encontro de casais.

-Feh!

-InuYasha! Será que da pra parar com esse barulho irritante?

-Maldição, Kagome. Por que eu tenho que ficar aqui ouvindo essas besteiras?

-Não são besteiras! E você prometeu me ajudar – ela reclamou – bom continuando...

E assim passaram a tarde toda, discutindo sobre presentes, lugares para visitar e tópicos de conversa agradável.

0=0=0=0

Após ensinar tudo para Miroku, Kagome correu para casa, pois ainda precisava convencer uma nervosa Sango a ir a um encontro com Miroku. Foi uma das tarefas mais difíceis que Kagome já realizara na vida e isso lhe custara a louça do dia seguinte.

Quando o horário marcado para o encontro foi chegando Kagome começou a ficar agitada, Sango trancara-se no quarto com a desculpa de estar se arrumando. InuYasha estava jogado no sofá, de sua casa, observando toda aquela agitação por algo que ele julgava e inútil.

-Kagome, o que acha? – a voz de Sango chamou sua atenção. Sango usava um vestido simples, porém muito bonito e que lhe caiu muito bem. Os cabelos estavam arrumados e penteados e ela trazia uma pequena bolsinha.

-Sango, você está linda! – Kagome exclamou feliz.

Leves batidas na porta soaram pela sala. Sango correu para atender.

-Boa noite, Sango. Devo dizer que está maravilhosa. – Miroku cumprimentou galanteador.

-Obrigada. – a moça sorriu. – InuYasha, Kagome, volto mais tarde, por favor, cuidem da casa enquanto eu estiver fora.

-Certo. Pode deixar, Sango! Aproveitem! – Kagome respondeu, fechando a porta quando os dois saíram.

A moça correu para o quarto que dividia com Sango pegou uma bolsa e voltou correndo para a sala.

-Certo, InuYasha, levante-se!

-O quê? Pra que diabos tenho que me levantar?

-Ora, não é óbvio? Vamos segui-los! – a jovem falou cheia de animação, os olhos brilhando – não confio no Miroku, aposto que fará alguma besteira e é por isso que iremos, para nos certificar de que nada de errado aconteça. Agora, levante-se logo.

O rapaz se levantou muito a contragosto e os dois saíram correndo pela estradinha de terra e não demoraram muito para alcançar o casal.

-Psiu, InuYasha, vamos pelos arbustos. – Kagome sussurrou. – Sango, não pode perceber que estamos seguindo-a.

-Feh!

-Onde estamos indo, Miroku? – ouviram Sango perguntar.

-Você verá, minha dama!

Eles caminharam pelas ruas da cidade, virando aqui e ali, até chegarem a uma rua com vários restaurantes, o local estava animado e vários casais passeavam por ali. Miroku guiou Sango até um pequeno restaurante de ar aconchegante e sentaram-se em uma mesa. InuYasha e Kagome que os acompanhavam de perto, entraram no restaurante, escondendo-se atrás de garçons, mesas e balcões e se sentaram em uma mesa logo atrás de Sango.

Miroku arregalou os olhos quando os viu e Kagome fez "Shh!" freneticamente para o rapaz. InuYasha e Kagome pegaram os cardápios e começaram a fingir que estavam lendo para que não notassem sua presença.

-Que lugar agradável. – Sango comentou. – Tem certeza de que aqui não é muito caro?

-Não se preocupe, Sango.

InuYasha estava emburrado e entediado, Miroku e Sango conversavam sobre coisas triviais, para o alivio de Kagome, tudo estava ocorrendo conforme o planejado. O casal pediu o jantar, que veio em pouco tempo, eles comeram e logo Miroku pediu a conta. O rapaz verificou o valor, enfiou a mão no bolso e não achou nada, começou a suar frio "Onde está minha carteira!" pensou em pânico.

Miroku começou a ficar nervoso, vasculhando todos os bolsos.

-Está tudo bem, Miroku? – Sango perguntou desconfiada.

-Está sim. Está tudo ótimo, sua presença é incrível, Sango!

-Ei – Kagome sussurrou – tem algo errado. O Miroku ficou agitado de repente.

InuYasha ergueu a cabeça e começou a espiar a outra mesa, viu Miroku mexendo nos bolsos freneticamente e entendeu o problema.

-O maldito esqueceu a carteira!

-Oh não! Está na hora de entramos em ação! – Kagome abriu a bolsa e tirou um chapéu e algumas moedinhas de ouro. Socou o chapéu na cabeça do rapaz e passou-lhe as moedas – agora escute, leve essas moedas para o Miroku, mas faça isso discretamente.

-Por que eu tenho que fazer isso?

-Porque você é o ladrão aqui e teoricamente deveria ter mãos furtivas. Agora vai! – a jovem o chutou.

O rapaz ajeitou o chapéu de forma a esconder seu rosto e se dirigiu a mesa dos amigos, aproveitou a aproximação de um garçom e colocou o pé na frente. O garçom que carregava uma bandeja cheia de pratos tropeçou no pé do rapaz e estatelou-se no chão. InuYasha moveu-se furtivamente para o outro lado da mesa e enfiou o dinheiro no bolso do amigo que estava ocupado discutindo com o garçom.

-Por que o senhor fez isso? ! – o garçom gritou indignado com Miroku.

-Eu não fiz nada – o moreno retrucava.

-Fez sim! O senhor pôs o pé para que eu tropeçasse!

InuYasha correu para a porta do banheiro e virou-se para encara Kagome, quando conseguiu a atenção da jovem fez um sinal de "Okay!" para ela e ficou todo sorridente com a missão cumprida. Kagome sentiu um súbito impulso de bater com a cabeça na mesa, mas conseguiu se controlar.

-Acalme-se, senhor, por favor. – Sango pedia, tentando acalmar os ânimos em vão.

-O senhor vai pagar pelos os estragos que causou! – O garçom gritava.

Kagome aproveitou a distração de Sango e passou correndo pelo casal e sussurrou para Miroku:

-O dinheiro está no seu bolso.

Com isso Kagome puxou InuYasha para fora do restaurante. O rapaz que continuava alegre pela "ótima" missão cumprida seguiu-a feliz.

-InuYasha! - A jovem virou-se com raiva, mas encontrou o rapaz tão sorridente que perdeu as palavras.

-Kagome! Fiz tudo direitinho, você viu? Duvido que a Sango tenha me visto! Hah!

A jovem suspirou e deu leves tapinhas na cabeça do rapaz, como quem diz a um cachorrinho "bom trabalho". Voltou pra uma das janelas do restaurante para ver como iam as coisas.

-Senhor garçom, estou tentando ter uma conversa civilizada com o senhor. Mas o senhor está sendo muito mal educado com a minha pessoa. – Miroku falou teatralmente. Ele enfiou a mão em um dos bolsos e tirou as moedinhas de ouro – aqui está o pagamento pelo nosso jantar. Vamos embora, Sango querida, está espelunca tem péssimos atendentes!

E saiu com o nariz empinado. E mais uma vez InuYasha e Kagome começaram a segui-los.

-KAGOME!

A jovem deu um pulo ao reconhecer Kouga, em um rápido movimento, jogou o rapaz na primeira viela que viu e pôde ouvir Sango comentar "Que engraçado, podia jurar que ouvi alguém chamando pela Kagome".

Kouga tomara um susto quando fora arremessado no beco e acabara caindo no chão sentado, olhava a jovem assustado.

-Escuta aqui, Kouga! Pare de ficar me gritando toda vez que me vê! Como posso seguir a Sango se você fica gritando o meu nome? – ela perguntou brava com as mãos na cintura observando o rapaz.

-Kouga, seu desgraçado, o que está fazendo aqui? – InuYasha entrou correndo no beco.

-Não é da sua conta, cara de cachorro. Kagome, preciso falar com você. É urgente!

-Do que se trata? – a moça indagou intrigada.

Kouga se levantou de um pulo e puxou-a pelo braço, afastando-se de InuYasha.

-O que pensa que está fazendo? Ela não vai a lugar nenhum com você!

-Não amola! Preciso falar com ela.

-InuYasha, espera aqui, por favor.

Kagome e Kouga se afastaram, InuYasha os observava atento, vez ou outra ouvia um trecho da conversa:

-Preciso te mostrar uma coisa. – ele ouviu Kouga dizer.

A posição onde InuYasha estava não era muito favorável, Kouga se localizava de costas para ele e Kagome estava a frente de Kouga. O relojoeiro começou a mexer na parte da frente das vestes.

-Mas que diabos? – InuYasha resmungou.

Kagome soltou um gritinho agudo. O que fez com que InuYasha ficasse mais vidrado ainda na cena, a jovem parecia estar observando algo, chocada.

-Kouga, deixe-me ver isso melhor! – ela exclamou.

InuYasha arregalou os olhos, Kagome abaixou a cabeça e parecia chocada.

-É enorme! – disse a moça.

-Já chega! – InuYasha correu até os dois – o que pensa que está mostrando para ela, seu lobo indecente? !

Kagome pulou de susto e enfiou algo na bolsa rapidamente.

-Lobo indecente? – repetiu Kouga.

-E você, Kagome! Que bela safada você é!

-InuYasha, do que está falando? !

-Não tente me enganar. E tenho certeza que os atributos desse lobo fedido não são tão impressionantes assim! – ele gritou e saiu batendo o pé pelas ruas da cidade.

-De qualquer forma, Kagome, tome cuidado, esses cartazes estão espalhados por toda a cidade. – o rapaz completou ignorando a idéia absurda do outro moço. Kagome abriu a bolsa e tirou o papel, ficou a observar a própria foto, no cabeçalho lia-se "Desaparecida".

Tornou a guardar o papel e despediu-se de Kouga agradecendo o aviso. Apressou o passo para alcançar InuYasha que estava furioso.

-InuYasha, você entendeu tudo errado. – A moça comentou.

-Não adianta me enganar dessa vez, Kagome. Eu ouvi muito bem o que você disse!

-Mas ele só estava me mostrando um relógio que ele adquiriu recentemente.

-Relógio?

-Sim. – disse sorrindo.

Ele a olhou desconfiado cruzando os braços.

-Nem vem, vocês não estavam falando de um relógio. _É enooorme!_ – ele imitou fininho.

-Bom, é que os ponteiros eram realmente grandes...

Ele a encarou.

-É melhor que isso seja verdade.

-Ora, InuYasha, está insinuando que iria para um beco escuro e pediria para ver... ver... _aquilo_? – ela perguntou, o rosto ficando tão vermelho que mais parecia um pimentão.

-Feh! Vamos procurar a Sango e o Miroku...

Demoraram um pouco, mas logo os encontraram na praça, sentados em um banco, conversando distraidamente. O local estava bem iluminado e havia um bonito chafariz no centro, próximo do qual os músicos tocavam belas melodias românticas. InuYasha e Kagome sentaram-se perto do casal, escondidos atrás de uma moitinha, pois a praça era envolta por algumas árvores que embelezavam o local.

-Humf. Estou cansado. – reclamou InuYasha se deitando na grama e olhando para o céu negro.

-Acho que eles estão bem agora... Não acredito que acontecerá mais algum infortúnio. – A jovem comentou distraída, apenas apreciando a música.

-Kagome, por que está se esforçando tanto por eles? – o rapaz perguntou pensativo.

-Ora, porque a Sango é minha amiga e eu sei que eles se gostam, além do mais, Miroku é um tarado, mas sei que é um bom rapaz. Eles merecem ficar juntos.

A noite estava tranqüila e ambos caíram no silêncio.

-InuYasha, obrigada por me ajudar hoje.

O rapaz pôde ver as bochechas rosadas da jovem e sorriu.

-Não há de que. Além do mais, foi divertido. – falou rindo.

-InuYasha... – a moça o encarou – você está sorrido.

O comentário fez com que ele fechasse a cara novamente e retrucasse mal educado:

-E por acaso não posso?

-Não é isso, é que você está sempre emburrado. Devia sorrir mais vezes... Fica muito bonito.

Os dois coraram e InuYasha desviou o olhar.

-Kagome?

-Sim?

-Quando voltar para sua casa, você virá nos visitar?

A pergunta a surpreendeu, um sorriso doce se formou em seus lábios.

-Eu não posso garantir, mas prometo que farei o possível.

Ele se sentou para fita-la. Ficou impressionado com o que viu, a face levemente corada em contraste com os delicados traços de seu rosto, a moça parecia tão serena. "Que vontade de abraçá-la..." pensou, surpreso.

A jovem se aproximou dele retribuindo o olhar. Quando se deram conta a pequena distância entre eles havia diminuído, estavam tão próximos que InuYasha podia sentir a respiração quente da jovem e o doce cheiro que ela exalava, embriagou-o. Os olhos fecharam-se lentamente e quando finalmente iam cruzar os poucos centímetros que os separavam, foram interrompidos.

-Ok, ok! Sabemos que estão ai. – a voz de Sango despertou-os. Quando a jovem abriu o pequeno arbusto, Kagome reagiu instintivamente, empurrou InuYasha tão forte que o jovem bateu a cabeça na árvore atrás deles.

-Maldição! Por que fez isso, Kagome?

-Hah hah, aproveitando o encontro, Sango? – ela perguntou ignorando o rapaz que a fuzilava com o olhar.

-Feh! Eu vou para casa! – informou nervoso e saiu apressado resmungando e xingando.

Miroku aproximou-se das duas moças.

-O que houve?

-Nem pergunte.

Kagome riu nervosamente.

-Vamos para casa então? – sugeriu.

-Vamos.

O caminho de volta para casa foi tranqüilo, apesar de Miroku ter tropeçado em uma pedra e ter começado um escândalo dizendo que elas estavam se vingando, pois ele as ignorara a noite inteira. Sango, apesar de tudo, pela primeira vez, parecia não se importar com as reclamações de Miroku, na verdade achava muita graça. Notava-se de longe sua felicidade.

"Bom, pelo menos a Sango teve um encontro feliz." Pensou Kagome e sorriu para a amiga que lhe retribuiu com um dos sorrisos mais genuínos que já virá.

0=0=0=0

**N.A.: Olá, quanto tempo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e comentaram!**

**Beijos!**

**Nayome Isuy**


End file.
